


La Petite Mort

by DominaRava



Series: La Petite Mort [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Bruises, Chases, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Licking, Murder, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Stabbing, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: We can't always control how we feel- hinder the things that truly make our blood hot.They are no different.To feel his hand upon your throat- will you scream?Or will you beg for more?





	1. Chapter 1

You were so close. 

There was just one more generator to go, and everyone had gone relatively unscathed. Out of the corner of your eye you could've sworn you saw him lurking, only shaking it away as your mind playing tricks. But you split, and then a scream, the sound of a body hitting the floor shook you. Your legs wobbled as your fingers fumbled with the wires of the last one, all the while you could hear the dead weight of them falling like leaves in autumn. 

And then there were none- as their screams rang out, you pulled together the last wires. You turned on the balls of your feet silently, but it was far too late. He stood towering above you with the calm breath of a sleeping cat. Your skin went cold, you tried to sprint, but his hand gripped the back of your shirt and pulled hard. He easily threw you over his shoulder, holding you with a vice grip. God knows how long he had been following in the darkness, waiting to grab hold of you. 

Your voice would go hoarse if you kept up the screaming, but your tune changed for a moment, "Michael! Please put me down! Please!" 

His grip on you shifted a bit, but never leaving you an inch to get away as you continued to squirm. You cried his name and squirmed harder the closer he got to the hook, begging for your life. Sure enough his large hands held your waist as he lifted you off of him and onto the sharp curved metal. 

The pain was unbearable. 

It felt as if your shoulder was on fire with the tearing pressure building against your straining bones. Blood poured from your chest, coating you in a warm blanket of your fading life. You cried once more, in some feeble attempt your hand reached out to him, calling him one last time in a ragged whisper. He was standing so close your bloodied fingers graced the side of his mask, leaving dripping prints in their place as the entity reached to take its sacrifice. 

_He never took his eyes off you._

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Do you think the killers ever get horny?"_

_"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear you say that?"_

_"That's fuckin' gross man."_

_"No come on, I'm serious!"_

_"Even if they do? You gonna volunteer?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

It was always the thrill of the chase. 

Haunting you through the woods you could see him standing off, watching from a distance. In your hurried attempt to get away from his sight you jumped through a window and into a house. Down a flight of stairs and into a safe corner, but you couldn't stifle your groans of pain completely. The sound of his footfalls making the stairs creak sent your heart into a frenzy.

He had you cornered again, or more over you had cornered yourself. Your hands pressed against the concrete wall of the dead end you had run yourself into. This time he picked you up by your collar again, but held you up in front of him like a trophie. Your eyes widened as some instinct told you where this would end. 

Before you could scream the cool metal of the butcher knife was in your chest. You hiccupped and blood spattered across his face, joining two oddly familiar dried finger prints on his cheek. Desperately your hands grabbed at his arm, your fingers slipping from your own fluids pouring over him. You choked over his name as it fell from your lips, the hard taste of iron filling your mouth. An indifferent stare just left you grasping at him as you tried to say his name over and over. 

The slide of the blade out left a gush of your rubies to fall to the floor, and then once more. Penetrating your chest again, with force you could hear cracking your bones. Wailing into the darkness your vision began to fade as you clung to his arm, begging for some sort of change. 

As the last of your light left, his grip on you loosened. He lowered you down gently and rested your body against the wall, watching silently as you made your last breath. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"I heard he chose to come here on his own..."_

_"Whaddya mean?"_

_"Yeah, like he just showed up one day and never left?"_

_"Pretty much!"_

_"What a goddamn nightmare..."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

He was in a hurry this time. Making quick work of the others, he had you on the run. Out in the open, right in the street you knew the hatch was there waiting for you! You made a break for it, sprinting as fast as you could- but a heavy weight knocked against your back as he sliced across it. The single blow brought you to the ground and once again he was there to scoop you back into his grasp. 

Only- this time- his hand fell a little lower as he threw you over his shoulder. The weight of his hand on your butt made you swallow hard, but you assumed it was an accident. You began crying out his name and wiggling against him as his steps carried you to your fate. In your thrashing about, you kicked him hard in the chest. An audible groan was heard, and he dropped you to the ground. Your back hit the asphalt, and the siren song of the hatch filled the air as you now sat less than a foot away. 

There he stood, like he always did, waiting for you to make your escape. This was your last chance, and he didn't seem interested in finishing the job. You inched for the hatch, pain cutting through you with every slight movement. Still he stood, not moving a muscle as the darkness swallowed you and pulled you to safety. 

▪ ▪ ▪

_"I've never heard of a Killer and Survivor fucking, and the fact you keep bringing it up is bothering me."_

_"Its not like I'm pulling it outta my ass here! I found a page from the journal that was torn out that says 'When a Killer becomes abnormally obsessed with a Survivor, it opens the option for The Entity to take a different sacrifice'."_

_"So to you, different sacrifice means fucking?"_

_"Oh my goooood! I'm not wrong about this!"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

It always felt like a warm summer night. Every time you opened your eyes it was another reset, but every time was just like the first. Screams rang out and blood was spilled, but somehow, everyone had gotten away. 

You stood there on the precipice of escape, looking out into the open safety that waited to greet you with open arms. But you hesitated. Standing at the threshold you looked back over your shoulder. Butterflies fluttered relentlessly in your stomach. 

_You weren't actually thinking about going back were you?_

It was as if you were frozen as you tried to make a choice for your muscles to follow. Before you make that choice though, he was already behind you, and throwing you over his shoulder. Dread coursed through your veins and tears stung your eyes as you felt the foolishness of your indecision to run crushed you. You didn't struggle this time, but his hold on you was still just as firm. 

In through a doorway to an empty house he took you. Not a sound left you as you started to wonder where he was taking you. Up the stairs and to the right, he opened another door. Closing and locking the door behind him, he gingerly bumped you off his shoulder into his hands and tossed you on the ground. 

The hardwood against your already sore body just made you groan loudly. Heavy echoes of his boots filled the small space as he sat on a few crates only a couple feet away. You pushed yourself up and got to your feet, never taking your eyes off him. Glancing around the room, if you could call it that, revealed that the only window had long since been boarded up. Sitting up in the very dimly lit room you could see the mask, decorated in dripping fingerprints and splatters from past hunts. 

He didn't move at all, it didn't even look like he was breathing. Swallowing hard you rubbed your shoulder and checked it out as he watched. Goosebumps pricked over your skin as moments seemed to pull on longer and longer in the silence. Your heart was beating against your chest as hard as it ever did as your mind hazed a bit with the scene. 

You took a deep breath and a short step toward him, still holding your shoulder a bit, "Have you ever been alone- like this, with a girl before Michael?" Your voice was soft. 

It kinda figured you would be met with silence, you didn't imagine he would actually reply. Another small step to him left your knees shaking and breath shallow. 

"I appreciate you not- killing me this time." You tried to smile a bit, trying some way to make your nerves stop screaming. 

The next shift of your foot was even more slight this time as you spoke, "Unless maybe I'm speaking too soon." 

You were within arms reach, taking another shift forward the floor boards under you creaked with warning. He jumped up to his feet, reminding you of the height difference. It wasn't just his height, the sheer mass of him made you shake. The flinch that happened when he stood couldn't be helped. 

Another long moment passed as you could almost feel his body heat he was standing so close. A nervous hand reached up and lightly touched his chest with your fingertips. Once more he did not move. With a bit more pressure you pushed your palm flat against his chest. It was hard to keep your hand from trembling against him. 

Carefully your hand slid up to the top button of his jumpsuit, your fingers on the edge of the fabric. He held still. Your fingers moved a bit more so they rested on his exposed skin, your cool fingertips contrasting his burning heat. 

That seemed to stir him. 

He took a slow deep inhale, his favorite tool still in the tight hold of his hand. By some unknown deathwish, your hand moved up still, coming to the edge of his mask. Oh so gently your fingers slipped slightly under it, caressing the skin underneath. Like a whip his hand snapped to your wrist and held it so tight you feared it would break. 

Of course you jumped out of your skin from the sharp pain of his grasp, "Okay! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to push it!" You said in a panic. 

Surprisingly he released your hand rather quickly. Instead, he grabbed your shoulder and pushed you against the wall so you couldn't look at him. He had your body caught between the wall and himself, leaving you to still gain back the breath he knocked from you. The weight of his hands on your hips made you gasp before that vice grip of his hoisted them against his own. You didn't remember the sound of him setting down the knife, but it was painfully obvious as the warmth of his hands remained unhindered. Pinned between him and the wall the sound of his breath was surrounding you. 

"Michael... what are you doing?" You whispered. 

Your arms braced against the wall to keep your face from being smashed. The hands he had on your hips slipped around your thighs to spread them over his. Embarrassment filled your stomach as an ache between your legs made your arms shake and your breath light. 

That feeling didn't lessen as his hips began to grind, making the burning ache that twisted you get worse. With the quiver of your lip and a shaken breath from you, his thumbs slid up and down your soft skin, almost in a soothing manner. If the soothing was for him or you, you couldn't be sure. His hands moved back pressed against your hips, bringing you firmly against him as his movements quickened only a little. 

It seemed like so much time had passed with him like this, rutting against you between the friction of your clothes. 

One hand had been across your chest and under your shirt, groping the naked skin of your breast. While the other moved down and behind the hem of your shorts. His movements were painfully slow as his fingertips moved over your mound and between your lips. More embarrassment flooded you as his fingers moved with ease from your slick fluid pouring from you. Though, you knew you couldn't help it as the feeling of his thick member throbbed with every movement. Aimlessly his fingers wandered about your slick folds, seemingly getting familiar with your anatomy. 

His touch brushed against your bud making you pull in a sharp breath, "Oh right there..." 

He paused for a second, taking in that you had directed him how to pleasure you. All of his attention went to rubbing your clit. The sudden pressure made you squirm and moan loudly as he rubbed against you. Zeal seemed to get the better of him, letting him press a bit too hard. 

"T-too much." 

His touch lightened. 

"In a- circular motion." You huffed, your face hot. 

His hips bucked against yours and you couldn't help the pull of a smile at the corner of your lips. The lustful haze that covered your mind had you panting and moaning softly, leaning into his touch. For a moment you wondered if _The Entity_ would accept such an offering from its killers. A bitter irony sat on your tongue as the creature that had caused you the worst pain your soul will ever feel, now gave you pleasure that shook you just as deep.

His hand snuck from your breast under your shirt, letting his fingers trail over your stomach. The sudden tight feeling of his digits wrapping a fist of your hair made you gasp at first, but the heat of lips on the other side of your head made it spin. You could hear as he took a deep inhale of the sweet smell of your shampoo- did he get the chills? 

You groaned and let him do as he pleased with you, loving every second of his particular affection. It was as if he couldn't get enough of you as his rocking against your ass lost its rhythm a bit and his chest heaved behind you. With his fingers still firmly going to town on you, you knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he showed you a new ending. 

"I think- I think I want you." You whispered so quietly, you were unsure if he even heard you. 

With the hum of the _The Entity_ hungry with desire for an end, you could hear him take another deep breath. Slowly his hands moved from your shorts and your hair, to setting you on the ground. Sliding down his chest and lap you whined quietly, missing the sound of rubbing fabric. Looking up at him you knew he could read you like a book; your lidded look eyes, the loss of breath, and your unstable stance. Oh god you wanted him to finish the job this time.

Still, he grabbed a cloth rag from his pocket, wiping your fluids from his fingers. You didn't expect him to grab your hand the way he did, but with a gentle pull he brought you over to the locked door. Just as quickly as he had brought you there, he was now leading you out back to where you were found. With your hand in one and his knife in the other, he let go of you and urged you to escape. 

You were sure you surprised him with your hesitation when he let your hand go. Your eyes looked up to his empty gaze pointed at you, leaving him to nudge you again, gesturing with his knife to get going. Fear spiked through you and you took off through the exit, looking back at him one more time before making your escape. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Is that it now? Are we just having sex with our sacrifices?"_

_"I'm not objecting."_

_"Of course you're not, but come now, this is a rare gift for us!"_

_"How so?"_

_"Better him getting attached to one of them, than one of us, right?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Your eyes flickered open to the smell of fresh grass and the feel of soft dirt under your feet. Immediately you knew something was different. A suffocating feeling covered you and your knees locked in place as your heart thudded with fear. It already felt like his hands were tightening around your throat. 

"I'm the Obsession..." You whispered to yourself softly, more in disbelief than anything. 

Quickly your eyes darted around, looking to see if he was in fact near. Finally you got your legs to run to the nearest generator and you began to work. One done. On to the next- and as you got halfway done with another of your companions, a scream echoed around you. But there was no drop of a body- and sure enough, the whimpering cries of your wounded friend drew near. Your heart began to race the closer they got- they were still in chase! 

You bounced up from the broken machine and your eyes locked with his as you froze while the others ran. His aura was suffocating as he grabbed you and threw you up against a tree, pinning you there with his body. It was hard to find the voice to scream, every cell in your body was vibrating with fear as your heart pounded. A hand reached up, covering your eyes tightly as you heard his mask slip up and the heat of his breath on your neck. 

You whispered his name, leaving him unmoved as he had your legs wrapped his waist. Adrenaline set fire to your veins as his closeness made you tremble. Pulling you from your fear and sending chills over you, the feel of his tongue laid a long trail against the sweat dripping down your neck. He was tasting your fear, your panicked lust, as your hips shifted with his as they did last time. 

Hearing the mask come down, the pressure from your eyes was relieved. How desperately you tried to clear your vision to have him be so incredibly close to your face when it did. Pinned betwixt him and the tree, he held you like that for a moment, savoring your anxiety. Again you said his name gently, your hands resting on his shoulders. He quickly let you fall from his grasp and stalked off, leaving you on the ground. 

Getting back to your feet and dusting yourself off, you made a beeline for the next generator. His games continued, toying with everyone while you tried to keep your distance and save them. Anytime you got within arms reach while trying to save your companions, he would grope or caress some part of you as if to tease what was to come. 

Even with his playing around it didn't take long for the gates to be opened and your freedom to be within your grasp. You waited until everyone had made it safely through, being positive you were last. The light of the doors called to you, letting your legs fall into a hard sprint to get out. Honestly you had no idea how you didn't hear him, but the wrecking ball of hand gripped and kind of tore your shirt, yanking you back into his arms.

Of course you squirmed against his hold. The blood of your friends stung your nose as his hand wrapped around your neck, holding you still as he took a deep whiff of you again. Was that another shudder you felt from him? 

Your stomach twisted as he tossed you over his shoulder and whisked you away from your freedom. The shaking from your hands couldn't be quelled as he entered a decrepit shack far from either of the doors. His solid footsteps began to descend, your heart pounding knowing where you were going. Your screaming resumed as the deep red glow of the basement spelled your imminent demise. 

"Michael please! No, no, no!!" You cried as you felt his weight shift forward for your frame to fall into his tight grasp. 

But as he let you fall from his shoulder, you slipped past his hands and onto a cushioned floor. The hooks that would normally be on display in the middle of the room were replaced with a soft thin mattress. Around the mattress laid different instruments of torture, still rather clean with rare use. 

Even though it felt like eternity taking in your surroundings it was only a matter of seconds before he was on his knee with a cloth extended out to you. Cautiously you took it from him, watching as he held his hand over his eyes briefly. 

"You... want me to blindfold myself?" 

He gave a short nod. You bit your cheek as your still nervous hands tied the cloth tight around your eyes. With a hard swallow you knew what was going to happen, you were just surprised he was showing so much restraint. Maybe you spoke to soon as the sound of thick latex hit the ground and the crushing weight of him was completely upon you. Falling back into the soft cushion he buried his face against your neck, biting hard as his hips ground into yours. 

Once again you screamed his name as he left several dark marks on your tender skin. Quick work was made of your clothing as he ripped it away with ease. Even with the release of your clothing the air surrounding you was heavy with heat as his pressure from you was taken. You could have sworn you heard the sound of buttons hitting the ground around you, but that was washed away by the feel of his chest pressed against yours. 

Around your thighs you could feel he hadn't fully removed his clothing, but the sensation of his skin moving against yours all over didn't change anything. You could feel his hand move between your legs to adjust himself, sliding between your folds. His other hand had your arms pinned above your head, doing everything he could to make you utterly helpless to his advances. 

Your chest heaved with hard breaths while his almost novice tongue sucked and licked your breasts, with his free hand groping the other. The scent of him filled your nose as the sweat from his hunt dripped from him to you. You knew your body was still trembling beneath him from a mix of sheer fear and excitement. The slippery coat you had given his cock made it slide smoothly against your clit, making you gasp with every push of his hips. 

Shame crawled through you from the desire that was flooding you, as you rocked your hips to his movements. His hand moved to cup your face, dwarfing you as it easily fit in his palm. Soft lips graced your ear as his breathy pants brushed it in hot bursts. The sound of his quiet groans and shallow breath from touching you made you ache with desire. 

Still having your hands pinned and your vision taken only amplified every feeling of terror and pleasure you could possibly feel. With the shift of his hips, he found himself prodding into you. That only lasted just a moment before he plunged himself fully into you. 

The cry that left you echoed around you as his groan filled your head, his hips grinding against you before repeating the motion. His breathing sounded more of gasping as he took long unsteady strokes with you. Pleasure overwhelmed you and your lips began letting his name spill everytime he hit your deepest spots. 

His size compared to you was so apparent when he was so close like this, the power in his legs making yours shake. He couldn't take it any longer as he let your hands free to hold your hips up for him, confident you wouldn't try to stop him now. Without the weight of him crushing your wrists, your hands nervously searched for a place to be. 

With his hands holding your hips, he sat up and began losing himself in you. His fingers gripped so tight they left small bruises from him using you almost like a sex toy. The whole time you couldn't keep your mouth shut as your cries and moans didn't stop coming, matching his grunts and groans. A shadow of him danced with the red glow seeping through your blindfold. Your hands soon found a home holding his wrists as he pushed in and out of you. 

He didn't keep that up for long before he pull out of you and flipped you on your hands and knees. Guiding himself back into you, his hands moved back to your hips and rocked against you. Getting his rhythm, he fell forward with his arms caging you in. His legs between yours had them spread wide for him as your legs shook from the power of his movement. He was enjoying himself like this as the size difference between you was so obvious, taking his time with you. 

Even so it was as if he wanted to try every position he could, because after a while he pulled out again and left you exposed for a moment. Swiftly he scooped you up and set you on his lap, forcing you to take all of him back inside. Still your cries rang out and his hands guided your movements, you weren't anticipating his next move though. 

His arms wrapped tightly around your back as he pressed his lips against yours, letting your arms rest on his shoulders gently. Your hands caressed his upper back as he pulled you in close, allowing you to feel the rippling muscles from hunts past. The nervous actions of his lips really made it clear he hadn't done this very much, if at all. Your lips moved with his and you let him attack your mouth with his rather sloppy haphazard kisses. Being so close to him like this, hearing the desperation for more in his breath, left goosebumps to crawl across your skin. The possession in his grasp made his passion unnerving as a hand moved to the back of your head, lacing his fingers in your hair as he done before. 

This seemed to be his favorite position, watching you squirm upon his lap helplessly while he had his obsession all to himself. The frenzy in his touch just made you cling to him, there was no way to escape him, unsure if that was what you wanted if you had the chance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, staying like this for a while. 

His mouth pulled from yours, moving to your neck and ear, kissing and biting the sensitive skin roughly. Your nails turned and clawed into his back with the sweet pain he was causing. He seemed to enjoy the turnabout of pain from you clawing as his thrusts became more wild. Chills covered you as he took a deep breath of the scent of you permeating his senses once again; that move just seemed to get you hotter everytime he did. 

"You- you feel so good..." You whispered into his ear, kissing it gingerly. 

Never before had one single person's presence made you feel so overwhelmingly trapped, but the power he held over you was a feeling you couldn't have imagined. He seemed to enjoy the sound of your voice straining because of him, the curses falling from your lips. 

"Please... don't stop..." 

Oh he loved to hear you beg. Laying you back down, he let himself go, thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage without shattering your pelvis. You still cried out from the pain and pleasure shutting out any rational thought leaving you to just say his name over and over. With your arms wrapped over him tightly still, you could feel your end coming rather quickly. 

It almost surprised you that he broke first, his seed filling you with deep ragged pushes. His breath was just as heavy as he kept pumping himself into you. But that was more than enough as the feeling of his heat filling you sent you over the edge, clinging to him and rocking yourself with him. 

Your endings didn't stop him, as the beat of his thrusts stayed unsteady. He had poured so much of himself into you as you felt it drip and squish around him as he forced it out, the sounds of it all making your head feel even lighter than it than it was. It was fairly easy to figure he was about to stop as his hips slowed and you could hear the sound of ragged breath. You let your hands slip from over his shoulders and down his shaking arms, wiped with fatigue. 

He collapsed upon you as the two of you relaxed into the blissful afterglow coming over you. Even in your comedown his possessiveness of you was still suffocating as his arms held you firmly against him. In the calm of things you felt around his body carefully. Your fingers ran along the toned muscles of his chest and stomach, making you twist with the idea of that being hot- but knowing full well where the definition came from. 

There wasn't much aftercare, if any really as he just laid there holding you, occasionally letting his hand move about your frame. He made no motion for you to uncover your eyes, but the second you did, he gripped your wrist with grim warning. Relenting, you just sat there silently being held by him as the two of you rested. 

After a moment it seemed like his touch was becoming static, getting farther away from you. 

"Michael?" You asked softly, lifting your blindfold slightly. 

But it was too late. 

The room around you had begun to dissipate. Your focus turned to him as his figure still rested beside you. You were still being taken for your sacrifice. Crying out his name this time with more worry got him to move but once he realized what was happening he knew it was out of his hands. Your eyes closed, and then- there was nothing. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"I can't believe he actually did it."_

_"What does that mean for the girl?"_

_"They won't be allowed to share the same space for who know how long. Could be a couple days or it could be years."_

_\--_

_"You're kidding, right? That's fucking gross."_

_"Michael Myers of all people?!"_

_"Pfft that face when a fucking serial killer is more attractive than you are."_

_"That's not even the case- she's just a freak."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

It had felt like a lifetime since the last time you saw him; your limbs tangled in one another. Tonight was different. The air was thick with his presence, bringing you some sick comfort that he was watching you from afar. Your heart raced as you stayed with your companions, only realizing you had split when you collided with his lumbering frame. 

He barely moved a muscle, if not only to catch and stabilize you. Your eyes widened and your heart stopped. The ghost of his name left your throat and you felt frozen once again in fear. But he did not make a move to harm, rather he instructed you to close your eyes again. Hearing his mask shift you figured you knew what might be coming. 

Nothing could actually prepare you again though for the soft warmth of his lips. The smell of his body odor was thick with the hunt in full swing, it only served to bring flashes back to that night. 

"When can I have you again?" You spoke against his lips. 

His only response was a smirk that graced his lips before you backed away from him slightly. The mask was already pulled down and his gaze stayed heavy on you. With the hand that held the blade, he motioned for you to start running, but you hesitated. 

"Will I see you again- soon?" Your voice sounded a bit needier than you liked. 

A short nod from him sent butterflies about your stomach, but still he motioned for you to start the chase. You couldn't help your smile before you burst into a sprint, leaving him in the dust. 

**"Soon."**

_It never ends. It never changes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you think he will favor her? Spare her more often?"_

_"It would appear that way, wouldn't it? He was always one for obsession, but only time will tell."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

His hand laid firmly cupped over your mouth to silence your whines. One of your companions was quietly tiptoeing by the closed door as he had you pinned against him and the wall of the small closet. The movement of his hips had slowed to deliberate hard strokes, while your hands clung to his shoulders. It was so dark you would barely be able to see a thing, only knowing him by touch. 

A skirt you had chosen to wear this time gave him such an easier time with you. Knee high socks and a short skirt made his fingers grip and knead every available inch of thigh he could. The sweet sounds of you milking him and his labored breaths against your ear sent chills creeping down your spine. 

He hadn't even taken the time to attempt to undress himself, hearing him only shuffle with a button or two before you were pinned. You had been good this time and kept your eyes closed without instruction, but your curiosity was getting the better of you. A small crack of light illuminated the silhouette of him as you peeked through squinted eyelids. Against the dim light you saw the shimmering strands of blond and a glint in his eye, his gaze briefly meeting yours. 

He saw you looking at him! 

You gasped behind his hand, feeling the anxiety tear through your veins. Of course you closed your eyes immediately, but the damage was done. Pressing his fingers against your lips, he forced them open and let his fingers move against your tongue. Obediently you began sucking and licking his fingers greedily, hoping that would be enough to quell your folly. 

**_Bad girl._ **

Your blood ran cold as your tongue lay strangled with his fingers. All around you the sound generators being fixed was like music to your ears; knowing the closer they got, the more anxious he became. His pace picked back up, unapologetically letting you make an echo across the neighborhood. 

The sudden grip of his hand tight around your throat made you gasp a tight wheeze as he pulled out. Holding you against the wall as your feet slipped against the smooth surface behind you just added to the terror growing in your stomach. It was almost a relief to have the hard ground catch you as he left the small closet, closing the door behind him. A coughing fit set fire to your throat as you finally tried to get a good breath of air in your lungs. Your heart skipping when you heard the door being jammed. 

It all happened so fast. First was one a hook- then another. He lifted the last high in the air, and plunged his blade deep into their chest. You tried to yell in choked heaves as you slumped against door hearing your friends fall one by one. Guilt bubbled in your gut for fear of having failed them.

The brisk sound of his boots returned to the closet door, removing the barricade. As he swung the door open you sort of fell out having lost your balance against it. Your trembling hands shook against the hardwood floor while you took a slow glance up at him. The empty darkness of a shadow the mask cast over his eyes made your stomach drop. 

Pulling you up into his arms, cradling you against his body, he took off for the hatch. You swung your arms around his shoulders and rested your head against his chest, that familiar iron smell hitting your nose. Breathing was still hard and talking was roughly out of the question. A dark bruise had already begun to form around your neck from his grip, but still you clung to him. 

Taking care in how he set you down, he slowly lowered his arms, shifting you in his grasp as your feet touched the asphalt. You paused to looked at him as your foot stood on the edge of the door. There was no anger, no agitation- he just sat there- still as an old oak. 

"What-" You wheezed, "No kiss goodbye?" 

The chuckle that left your lips seemed so distant. Even still, he didn't move at first, waiting for a moment before making his way to you. He just stood there in front of you, as if expecting something. You gave him a slight snort before getting up on your tip toes, arms lacing around his shoulders to pull him down before you kissed the lips ok his mask. A nervous smile graced your lips as you took a couple steps back and went down the hatch. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"She's a fuckin' liability- I'm not dealing with that when I'm trying to keep my ass from gettin' murdered while she's gettin' off!"_

_"Its not even that bad, he was pretty generous to all of the people in the group. But after that last one, I dunno."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

"Here, put some ice on it, that might start to help- then we'll try some heat later." Laurie's voice was calm as she handed you a wrapped ice pack, "Its weird, I've never seen someone come out of a trial retaining the injuries they sustained during it."

You took the ice pack and wrapped it around the front of your neck, soothing the large bruise still holding the delicate skin. It still hurt to breathe, the feeling of his hand around your neck was a memory you couldn't shake. Laurie seemed to be the only one willing to give you the time of day right now, oddly enough. 

"You're being very nice to me- considering." You said quietly.

"Yeah, well, even though I can't say I understand your reasoning one bit- I can at least do my best to give you any advice to help." She remarked, sitting across from you at the table. 

"Advice, for Michael Myers?" You snorted. 

"You're not really in a position to be pokin' fun at anyone." Her eyebrow rose to taunt you before she continued, "He likes hair. As in- he likes to take hair for trophies, among other things. He's a collector." 

You sat there quietly, taking in the information she was giving like a sponge. In the back of your mind the image of his gaze boaring into you kept replaying, forcing you to keep reliving his chase. Only passing words of his madness had ever been expressed between you and others; speculation of his trauma, his darkness. To be confronted with the demon within his eyes like that, it shook you to the core. 

"One other thing I would suggest- be aware of your surroundings. If anything gets too hairy, you should already have a plan B." She stood up and walked over to her dresser, opening a small jewelry box.

"You mean in case he does decide to murder me?" 

A smirk pulled at her lips, "Yeah, in case he tries to murder you."

Everything was exaggerated in your headspace. From the sound of the closing wooden lid, to her shoes lightly thudding against the cabin floor. It all seemed to jump and bounce around your head, annoying the sense of peace one would normally have. The shine of the new metal key was almost like a jewel as it sat against the oak table. 

"What's this?" You asked as your thumb moved over the tag hanging off with the worn label _Strode Real Estate_ upon it. 

"He isn't like the other more _social_ types that float around here. He keeps to himself, so you'll have to go to him. This will be the easiest way to see him on your own without risking everyone else's ass." She paused as you gave her a side eye, "Drop it in the _Offering Bowl_ like you would anything else. Make sure you're alone. Oh- bring a sweater too."

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"'Ey Mikey, heard you took that nice piece of ass for a ride-"_

_"Is that the wisest choice to make Evan?"_

_"-maybe sometime I can show her what it's like to be fucked by a real m--!!!"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Dealing with _The Entity_ always made your skin crawl. Deep in the forest away from the safety of your cabins, stood the large offering bowl for the creature. This ritual was all too familiar, but never alone. No one ever really dealt with it one-on-one like this, except for the killers. This thing had a bond with them, all of them silent servants to its grim desire. 

The altar for it was just as creepy as anything it touched; with its claw like appendages reaching for the sky and around the altar itself. A silver bowl sat upon a decrepit tree stump, almost completely out of place as it looked as if it never been touched. Dropping the key into the bowl made a loud metallic ring echo into the woods. Nervously your dug your fingers into an oversized hoodie you threw on. You stood like that for a few moments before you started to feel silly. Did it only work when everyone was present? Laurie made it seem as if you could go alone with this offering, did you misunderstand? 

As you reached your hand into the bowl to retrieve the key, the air around you changed and your hand froze. Black fluid began to fill the bowl from the bottom, quickly swallowing the key and reaching for your fingers. You snapped your hand away, bringing sticky strands of inky darkness back on your fingertips. Little time was to be had focusing on that though as the reaching arms came down around you. Closing your eyes to scream, it was like the air was taken from your chest. Weightlessness took over you as it swallowed you whole. 

The next thing you could process was the sound of children laughing. Your eyes flickered open and you were greeted to a populated neighborhood filled with children in Halloween costumes and parents following about lazily as they chatted with other parents around the block. Autumnal fragrances filled your senses as the cool bite of the evening chilled your cheeks. Suddenly you were very thankful for the suggestion of the sweater. 

You jammed your chilled hands into your pockets, only to be greeted to smooth feel of key you had just offered. Slowly you pulled it from your pocket and looked it over. The address on the tag was _45 Lampkin Lane_. Looking around at the street sign, you realized it was the same street, same number block. Obviously. 

_'Its something that those of us who are bonded to them get, kind of a sick reminder on behalf The Entity. Until now I couldn't think of a reason to ever use it.'_

_'Where exactly will I be going?'_

_'Its a manifestation of some time or place they want to be. For him- I would imagine that time Halloween night all those years ago.'_

The sights and sounds of a joyous homely Halloween in the neighborhood wasn't really the first thing you expected on the other side. Even so your legs carried you down the block, following the house numbers to the one on the key tag. Crunching leaves beneath your feet stirred a nostalgia in you that made you yearn for the change of seasons once again and everything that came with it. 

You had tried to take everything Laurie had told you about him to heart. Going so far as to wash your hair in a sweet shampoo before braiding an unnoticeable tuft of wet hair on the back of your head. You had never really cut your hair, and hearing the shear of your hair by your own hand was just strange. Thoughtfully you tied it with a ribbon of your favorite color, let it dry, and wrapped it in a plastic bag. Even now as you walked down the road past all the festive people, plastic wrapped lock of hair in your hand, you knew how weird it was- but no one paid any mind. 

You were a ghost among them, silently passing down the sidewalk. It was just easier for you to take in the tempting pull of candy and bright costumes than focus on anything else. Though you were enjoying your little stroll, a creeping feeling slipped down your spine. Was he watching you now? 

The thought of him watching you made your palms sweat a little. Past all the dizzying decorations littering the lawns and houses of the street, sat the one you were looking for. Alone in it's nakedness sat the simple two story home, pure white standing against the darkness looming around it. Upon the railing of the porch sat a balanced jack-o-lantern, mocking your hesitation. You stood out on the sidewalk for a moment, being taken in by the power emanating from the home. It was hard to find the will to pick your feet up off the ground. 

The slight give of the wooden stairs to the porch made your heart skip a beat as it creaked. You had never felt so nervous coming up to a door, but it was the one house on the block that all the kids would whisper about being haunted; the childlike fear almost eating you alive. Standing in front of the door you tried to even your breath, hoping not to start hyperventilating right there on the porch. 

Briefly you considered knocking, but you knew it would be in vain. Pulling the key from your pocket, you pushed it into the lock, hearing the mechanism click as it should. Adrenaline flooded your veins as you turned the deadbolt, leaning on the door lightly as you turned the knob. 

It was dark inside the house. The only light was being filtered in through the ambient illumination from the holiday lights. Gently shutting the door behind you, trying to flip a nearby switch on the wall. Nothing. Cautiously you shuffled through the entryway and into the kitchen. You had hoped you would be able to find a candle or two to help you see a bit more. 

The endless creaking of the home kept setting your anxiety off in waves, wondering how close he was following your movements. Searching around the kitchen for candles was easier said than done. Your hands fumbled through the drawers hoping to find something you could use. Of course in the last drawer you had to check there were a couple of small votive candles still wrapped in packaging next to a box of matches. 

Ripping the plastic wrap from the candles, you pulled one out and lit it. The sudden change of light brought some relief over you. You opened the cabinet in front of you and grabbed some small plates. For a moment as you reached up for the dishware, you could have sworn you felt the brush of fingers against your neck. You hoped you were just imagining things as you dared not turn around in that second to find out. 

Starting with the kitchen, you set and lit a candle on one of the plates on the kitchen table. Walking into the living room, you could see the old fixtures of family life. A TV sat cozied in the corner of the room with the couch facing it, letting your legs carry you over to sit down. Pictures on the walls and tchotchkes around the room attempted to make it feel lived in, but there was something oddly sterile about it all. 

You set a candle up on the fireplace mantel, the dancing light playing off the faces haunting the picture frames they inhabited. His presence was all around you, every step you took felt like stepping into a bear trap. The sound of dense fabric shifting behind you made your heart race, but again you didn't turn. A long pause made your chest tight with worry as you slowly looked over your shoulder, only to be greeted to the front window. 

Shoving a hand in your pocket to retrieve the lock of hair, your voice sounded alien to your ears, "Laurie told me you take hair as a trophie- I know it sort of defeats the purpose, but if you want- I left some of mine here on the table for you. I even tried to keep it fresh." 

After you said that, you moved the candle on the fireplace to the coffee table and set the lock of hair beside it. You continued on your solo tour of his home, the reverence in your aura clear as day. As you climbed the stairs to the bedrooms, it sounded as if his boots were following up behind you. Giddy anxiety crawled through you, but you kept steady and continued. 

At the top of the stairs sat four doors. 

"Master- Bathroom- and the kids rooms..." You said softly to yourself. 

As your eyes panned over the doors, there was one that was clearly not like the others. Dark mist seeped from under the door as arms of _The Entity_ framed it. You swallowed hard as you realized where you needed to go. Wobbling knees and a trembling heart made you press on down the hall to his door. 

The air around it was so cold as draft caught your cheeks, but it was like the heat of his body was pressed against your back. It felt like the knob was frozen as your fingers wrapped around it, carefully pushing it open. A gust blew out the candle in your hand as a bright light burned your eyes from the darkness. 

The first thing you could make out was a singular window across the room. Before the window sat a chair with a file folder upon it, while in the corner sat an old hospital bed. Songs of the spring birds outside filled the space with the only life to be had. Your hand slid from the door as you took a few tentative steps into the barren space. As the stringent scent of alcohol and iodine filled your nose your heart began to pound. 

The plain manilla file folder wasn't very bulky as you picked it up, a surprise for someone who's medical history you knew should have been extensive. On the information tab his name was set in a typewriter font, _Myers, Michael -- MY1024867_. This felt like something that shouldn't be in your hands, the promise of knowledge almost too overwhelming. 

Your thumb flicked open the cover, letting your eyes scan over the front page. The header said it was from _Smith's Grove Sanitarium_. Right as your eyes scanned over the name, you heard the door close behind you. A heavy creaky shut of the metal door made your blood turn cold, you shot the now closed door a nervous glance before returning to the pages before you.

> _I've done every thing I possibly can for the time being, but he still shows no sign of any improvement. Hours and hours he will sit in that chair in front of the window looking out into the yard. Whenever I try to get him to acknowledge me, I'm met with the void in his stare._
> 
> _Recently I've tried to appeal to the emotional side of the boy- but I'm starting to doubt he is capable of any depth of feeling. There is no understanding- not a breath of compassion. The religous habits of my parents would say that he has the devil in him- pure evil- and, at this point, I'd be inclined to agree._

You let a deep sigh from you, flipping through more notes that read vaguely the same. He was unreachable. Untouchable by the hand psychiatry and modern medicine. Notes on injections he was given- odd procedures to pick his psyche apart any way possible. No matter what they did to him, he never said a word. Not a fucking peep. 

Nausea began to bubble in your stomach when you went back to check his admission date. He was only six years old. A normal six year old doesn't stab their older sister to death, true, but there was something about this whole shitshow that made your head hurt. What he did was terrible, but how they handled it was potentially worse- and as the notes went on, that seemed to be the case. 

On the edge of your thoughts you could have sworn you heard voices on the other side of the door. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you tiptoed over to get a better listen. No matter how close you pressed your ear against the door the voices never became any clearer- only louder in their discussions. You bit your lip and prepared yourself to open the door again. The weight that seemed to be behind the metal door was all but gone as it opened with ease to the slightest pull. 

It felt as if your body had forgotten how to scream as all the air left your lungs. Standing in the doorway swallowed by darkness stood _The Shape_ himself. Your heart pounded painfully in your chest as terror and helplessness filled your soul. The sudden grip of his hands around your throat was such a shock, you could only manage a strained yelp while the file dropped from your hand, scattering the pages around his feet. Tears immediately began to sting your eyes as your fingers tore at his arms to let you go. 

You thought your head was gonna pop as he held his grasp tight upon you. Honestly you weren't really sure what would happen to you if he killed you here. It looked like this place was, at least in some way, controlled by _The Entity_ \- would it bring you back? Or was this some shitty dead zone where if died here, you die forever. With that thought swirling around in your head the panic you were unleashing on him doubled. 

When the room changed around you, you didn't give the shift to empty darkness much consideration. Even though you knew it had only been a few seconds it felt like it had been a lifetime in his hands. Trembling fingers laced around his wrists as teardrops rolled over your cheeks, your legs kicking about as they dangled. 

You were beginning to wonder if his favorite hobby was dropping you on the floor. With your knees hitting the ground hard, you just doubled over trying to regain your breath. The sound of rushing blood in your ears and the tightness of your lips only lended itself to the pounding in your head. With your stare on the ground you slowly tilted your head up, expecting his boots to the jumpsuit. But- he was gone. Spinning around you tried to find him but you and the room were swallowed in misty shade, the only thing before you was the hospital room door. 

Unsteadily you got to your feet. Just the act of swallowing your saliva was painful. You left the file papers scattered as you stepped on a page, reaching for the handle. Touching the cool metal made your chest ache nervously before you pulled against it. 

This time rather than being light as a feather, you felt it took all your strength to open the door this time. You pried the door open enough to slip yourself through, leaving the inky mist behind. Stepping out into the Myer's upstairs hallway wasn't what you expected on the other side of the door, letting out a relieved sigh. With that breath you realized that there was no pain or tightness in your breath, and the spinning of your head had ceased. 

Taking a few strides down the hall to try and turn on a light switch it was apparent that the lights were still not functional, but the candles and matches you had shoved in your pocket had disappeared as well. You inched your way down the stairs. It sounded as if the Halloween festivities were still continuing outside as the stairs gave away your position. The still faded light filtered in through the blinds, casting dim lines of illumination across the living room as you reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Those same lines danced across his shape, covering him as he sat on the couch. His pose was relaxed with his elbows resting on the back of the couch as his head lay tilted, resting against the wall. What he was wearing was slightly different too, as his normal jumpsuit was opened with the arms tied around his waist, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. Having him sprawled over the couch made the piece of furniture seem so small as his limbs hung off with length to spare. You watched as he took a deep breath, then released. He made no movement for you, nor a gesture. The scene seemed oddly familiar and approachable, like a father lounging after a hard day's work. Never had you seen him in such a way. 

Sitting beside him had the nervous tension of anxiety twisting your insides. His knife was nowhere to be seen, letting his hands hang empty as he reclined. Your eyes moved over the coffee table in front of you, noticing he took the hair you had left before; at least he probably liked your gift? 

"I didn't mean to invade your private space," You started, "Well- maybe I did. I wanted to see you again- on my own terms. Laurie gave me the key, and told me about the hair thing, but I could have figured that out." 

Did his hand twitch? 

"Thank you for, ya know, not murdering me again too, that's always great." You said with a slight chuckle, but he didn't seem phased. 

You stood up. Moving around his legs jutting from the couch, putting your hands on his shoulders as you sat straddling his lap. The bands of light that rested on him stopped just short of his mask, their glow emphasizing his slow breath. Even with this he didn't move much, only accommodating you as much as needed. It was electrifying setting your hands on either side of the mask, looking into the depths of their emptiness. 

"What do I do Michael? I think I'm in love with a killer-" Your voice was soft, gentle as you lifted up on the mask, "But- I know he won't love me back." 

Placing the mask on the cushion beside him, his body tensed completely as his features were just barely hidden by the lack of light. Even with the little bit of faint fluorescence you could see the outlines of his face, the shadows hanging around his eyes. When you took his face into your palms, the scruff of a few days unshaven cheeks tickled them. You could see blonde shaggy hair framing a diamond jawline, making your heart skip. 

Was his heart beating as hard as yours? 

His lips were so soft. Holding his face like delicate porcelain, you kept yourself against him as you littered his lips with feathery kisses. The weight of his arms on your lower back was a little surprising, but they quickly moved and crossed, pulling you tight against him. 

This was the first time he had hugged you. The strength of his hold was almost unsettling as you wrapped your arms over his shoulders. A small smile pulled at your lips as you tenderly kissed his neck, noticing the effort he was taking to breathe calmly. 

To be able to sit there with your head upon his shoulders and his arms laced around your back felt surreal. It didn't feel like the passage of time was a thing to worry about as the ambient sounds of the holiday played on repeat outside. How long you stayed in his arms being cradled like this was anyone's guess, not that you minded. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"You'll never guess who I saw being carried by Michael-Fucking-Myers to their cabin."_

_"I already heard- everyone's been talking about it."_

_"I hope this doesn't become a regular thing- it's already enough dealing with Evan and Philip hangin' around, now this asshole too?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

"You don't have much time- they'll be done soon~!" 

The playfulness in your voice floated around his head as his hands moved under your shirt and his lips left rough bites and smooches against your neck. Once more his fingers had found their home woven in your hair. His facade laid on the floor beside you, feeling the scratchy caress of his stubble. Feeling how hot his hands were against your skin made goosebumps rise over your excited flesh. 

"I don't want you to stop~" You whined softly. 

Your hands moved under his shirt as his jumpsuit lay unbuttoned, the soft cotton letting your fingers run over the toned muscles of his stomach. When his lips crashed against yours, you couldn't stop the reciprocation of the passion of your kiss. With your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms now clinging around his shoulders, the possessive grasp he held in your hair left to wrap around your back. 

Ever since that visit to his home, something about him had changed. His touch was softer, more attentive. The brutality of him had lessened, the viciousness of his attacks becoming much swifter and painless. Still as those same arms held you tight against him, the thought of their violence was thousands of miles away. 

"Please promise you'll finish me when this is over~" 

He seemed amused by the pleading of your voice as you saw a smirk creep over his lips out of the corner of your eye. It was so easy to lose yourself, become intoxicated with the presence of him. All too well you had learned how he could strike every primal emotion you could muster, walking the fine line between terror and ecstasy. With the slip of his hand and the brush of his finger tips against you as he left, you began to think that maybe forever- wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	3. Chapter 3

There were always consequences. 

No matter who won or how it all went down, someone was getting punished. It was just the nature of things. Ever since you had come back from his world everything seemed so distant, and yet, just on the edge of your fingertips. 

The breaths of air you would have between trials felt like static. You hadn't been placed against him for a long while again. It felt so odd still feeling some sort heartache over a killer, but there you were, practically clinging your heart on your bed. A sore longing crept over you as you lay flat on the mattress, letting your mind float to the last memories you had of him. The sweet caress of his kiss; the grip of his hands on your thighs. All the sounds and feelings of being surrounded by him made your heart race with the memory. 

However, as your thoughts drifted, you noticed it became harder to picture him. Any sort of the sweeter memories you had of him were starting to become faded, like an old roll of film. A darkness floated around your headspace, going around quietly erasing the memories you had tried so desperately to keep. You knew it was _The Entity_ , punishing you. Breifly you wondered if this would pass if you forgot about him, but just considering that made a small pit grow in your stomach. 

Standing with everyone at the altar that night for the trial already had you exhausted. Moving around was a hassle as every joint ached with acute irritation, probably part of the discipline being inflicted. You knew everyone could tell something was off about you, but know one wanted to be the one to point it out. The long glances were becoming tiresome though. 

It wasn't long before you were in the depths of the match, trying your best to avoid the impending doom at their hands. The situation wasn't helped by your tired eyes and straining legs, again doing well not to stumble or cause attention, but that was proving difficult. Anxiety was bubbling in your gut and your heart pound as the mystery of who was chasing you about remained unsolved. They had gone after everyone else, leaving you to slip away time and time again. 

There was only one generator left. Everyone else had been sacrificed as the last was taken without the chance for you to attempt to save them. So many times you had slipped around the killer to find the hatch, tonight would be no different, despite the fact you felt like your body was falling apart at the seams. 

Not much time had passed when you had found the hatch, still avoiding the scrupulous watch of the hunter looking for you. So slowly you snuck over to the humming door, with no indication that there was any threat near. Relief washed over you as you got ready to hop down the hatch, but all of it was instantly shattered with the hard grip of a hand on your shirt. With powerful force they chucked you over their shoulder while dread and helplessness blinded you. 

Only in your thrashing about did you realize who had their grasp on you, it was him. Your nerves were shot with turbulent emotions spiking them, but now uncertainty swam around your head, really only guessing what he was going to do with you. 

His grasp was the familiar tight hold you knew before you started getting friendly. Gently you called his name, trying to get a look at him, but he paid you no mind. Again you called to him, more frantic as you neared a hook and no change in his pace. Sheer panic took over everything as you began to try and get out of his hold on you.

Tears burned your eyes as heartbreak and anger flooded you. The small fear you had had in the back of your mind had come to fruition. He had forgotten about everything. 

"Please- Michael-" You said, not doing well at hiding the pain in your voice. 

Feeling him tip you off his shoulder, you reached and grabbed his mask, ripping it from his head as he threw you upon the cold iron. How that familiar ripping of flesh and feel of pouring blood over your chest sent you spiraling. There was no way you could find the strength in your hands to hold his mask anymore, letting it fall to your feet as your rubies spilled over it. 

Blonde shaggy hair framed his face as he bore his crystal blue eyes into yours. His jaw sat tight with frustration, the same one you had left sweet affection, now gritting with fury in your direction. You couldn't help the blubbering that just happened through the twisted gasps on air. 

Just like you had before, you hand weakly reached out for him, hoping just for a touch. The light brush of your finger against his cheek made your already trembling hand nervous as he didn't move. Seeing the end was very near, your hand fell and acceptance was the only one standing at your front door now. 

In your last moments, something caught you- a dim glow in the back of his eyes. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"And that, boys and girls, is why we don't sleep with monsters in human skin."_

_"Damn he murdered the shit outta her."_

_"I hope she's alright..."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Honestly, you couldn't bring yourself to leave the bedroom. You had just laid there moping about and crying intermittently over what happened. Of course you knew that there would be times he would have to do his duties as you yours, but the coldness of his actions was something you hadn't prepared for. It was not to assume that his mind was being tormented as yours was, but to possibly have everything erased? Part of you was completely unsure if you were capable of going through that all that again from scratch.

One thing you could say to the positive, however, was the pain that had been riding your bones had vanished. The memories that had been fading and darkening were back to normal once again. When you came back, all the aches and groans of your body had ceased. Was that the trick? Was his attraction and favoritism to you the reason for your suffering? 

Peeking out your window every so often you noticed Evan had been coming by a bit more, hovering around and being more social than normal. Even a few who wouldn't normally come around started to show their faces, most surprising to you being Anna. Their presence wasn't necessary bad, but it wasn't really welcomed either. 

You threw on some pants and slapped yourself your face a little to shake yourself from the dark cloud you were in. Taking a deep breath you went outside and headed for the main campfire. You already knew that's where Evan spent most of his time when he was here. For a moment you considered if he hung around because he enjoyed the company. 

As usual there he was, working on and sharpening his traps while others around from both sides did the same with their respective crafts. Walking by everyone else you saw curious glances and careless stares, doing well to ignore them. Sitting not too far off from him was Meg silently stretching, bending and twisting around to loosen up. You stood in front of Evan with fidgety fingers being shoved into your pockets. 

He was so much larger than almost everyone else, including Michael. In those moments before you opened your mouth to catch his attention, you watched as his shoulder moved with the iron jutting from it; did it hurt? You weren't even sure if he realized you were standing there since he seemed focused on his task. 

"Evan..?" You said quietly, feeling your throat get tight. 

He looked up at you, slowly setting down the sharp toothed trap he had been fixing up. The emotion on his face was unreadable before it shifted to a slick smirk and a tilted brow. How his eyes moved over your figure made you feel embarrassed, like he was looking at his next meal. 

"What can I do for you _Sweet Cheeks_?" The deep rasp in his voice sent chills down your spine. 

You could have sworn you saw Meg furrow her brow out of the corner of your eye. 

"I- I wanted to ask you something." 

"Well," He spoke smoothly, "I'm all ears, but uh- how about we make you feel a bit more comfortable? Come on, come sit on Daddy's lap." 

With that he pat his lap, inviting you to have a seat, but with the bile churning in your stomach you couldn't move. 

"I'm alright where I am- thank you." You didn't mean to sound so weak. 

"It wasn't much of a choice." 

His grasp around your wrist felt as if he could he have shattered it. The solid feeling of his body against yours made your heart pound and your gut twist. Swiftly his arm moved around your back and kept you enclosed in his space, leaving you feel trapped against him. You barely noticed Meg storming off- was she upset? 

"Now, what can _I_ do for _you_?" Dark sweetness was laced around his words as he spoke, as one of his hands moved to brush hair away from your face and the other rested on your inner thigh. 

"Its not that I really want anything from you- I just- wanted to know a few things. Like, have you seen anyone from either side get punished for a _relationship_?" 

His eyebrow raised and he chuckled, keeping his voice low, " _I've_ never been punished for that. Playing favorites in trials gets you punished." 

The implication of his words took a moment to register, but you couldn't hide the burn of your cheeks when you realized. It was now plainly obvious that of course you and Michael weren't the first, and certainly not the last. But you had been proven right, punishment was imminent if he gave any sort of favor to you. 

"And- why doesn't he come here like you guys?" 

He still seemed amused with your question, "Who ever said he doesn't?" 

"Wait- what." 

Still he leaned in close, his lips almost brushing your ear, "Who's to say- _he isn't watching us right now_?" 

"What do you mean?" The panic in you made your eyes wide. 

"His whole schtick is watching people, right? Can't really do something like that by yourself." He paused for a moment, "But- even though he's been watching, he hasn't made a move yet, has he?" 

What was he getting at? 

"No? He's been keeping to himself. Why?" 

He still kept his lips close to your ear, "Because I can smell the heat between your legs a mile away." His lips pressed against your neck, taking a deep breath before speaking again, "And I know how to make it all feel better, you'll never have to wait on him again. _I'll have you screaming my name for hours._ " 

A rough kiss was placed against your neck, ahead of you pushing against his grasp to get him to release you. Your body was so touch starved by that point the way he held and teased you made you want to keep going, let his hand move a little farther between your legs. But- you moved out of his grasp to stand again. 

When did everyone disappear? 

You looked back at Evan, a new anxiety pricking over you. He too was standing now, gazing down at you with the devil's grin he had been trying to hold back. As you let your eyes scan his frame, it was painfully clear to see the bulge hiding behind the restraint of his clothing. 

Just as you were about take off, he spoke again, "Just remember _Sweet Cheeks_ , at the end of the day, with me, _you'll never go unfucked_." 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"What the hell was that?!"_

_"Relax Sweets, I'm just havin' some fun."_

_"Fun for you?! Watching that was fucked up!"_

_"Aw, I didn't mean to make my baby girl mad, come 'ere, lemme make it up to you-- nice and slow."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Your encounter with Evan still left your body aching for more. The promise of his pleasure was almost tempting for a moment. What he said about Michael had your head swirling around the thought of him constantly watching you. Had he been this whole time? Including Evan? 

Drawing a bath to try to unwind and take your mind away from those thoughts was the best you could do for the time being. The hot water surrounding you was almost surreal as the comfort of normalcy to any degree had long since gone out the window. Not too long after you had gotten back to your cabin you had checked every nook and cranny of your home, making sure he wasn't lurking there. Thankfully, your search had proved fruitless, leaving you to lock up the space before getting ready for your soak. 

On the surface you knew it was a little funny you were trying to barricade yourself away from the one person you wanted to see, but that was conditional. You wanted to seem him normally, not by having the living daylights scared out of you for his spontaneous closet jump. 

You had made sure to set up everything nicely for yourself tonight. After all that had happened, you just wanted a small spa night. With the warm plush of your towel wrapped around you, you left the bathroom and headed to your little kitchenette on the other side of the studio cabin. Turning on the kettle, you pulled down a mug and dropped in a teabag. You really had pulled out all the stops as you had even lit some fall scented candles you had found around the room, their light dancing with the shadows on the walls. 

Hard rain tapped the roof, creating a gentle white noise in the background. Meandering over to your dresser you pulled out a pair of undies and slipped them on after letting your towel fall into your hands. You dried your hair as you shuffled over to the closet. You knew that there was nothing to be found behind your closet door beyond clothing, but a chill pulled at you all the same. 

As it seemed for good reason. 

When you swung the door open to your closet, at first you couldn't process what you were looking at your mind was scrambling so bad. But the stark white of his mask and the hollow darkness of his eyes couldn't be escaped. He stood there looking down at you as you stood nearly bare before him. 

"Michael!" 

You didn't mean to scream, but the shock of seeing him almost made you pass out. Feeling his hands wrapped around your neck was starting to become normal as he almost lifted you from the ground now. Still your hands grabbed at his arms like they normally did, but he quickly moved you over to the bed, slamming you down against the mattress. 

You could barely breath but you tried to speak, "Mich-ael! P-plea- se! If it's- about- Evan- let me-!" 

Gagging hard you had to stop talking, but his hands loosened before letting you go completely. Tears dripped over your cheeks as you coughed and shook under his watchful gaze. You wiped your tears and tried to gain some focus, looking up at him. Moving to your knees with shaking limbs, you sat on the edge of the bed where he stood flush, letting your arms go over his shoulders. It was hard to keep your breath steady as you held yourself against him. 

Michael kept his hands beside him while you clung, curious to see what your next move would be. This whole time he had been watching you. Keeping an eye on the things you did in his downtime. Including- what happened with Evan earlier. Seeing his hands on you in such a way and the audacity of that giant fuck to kiss you had left Michael's blood boiling all evening, culminating here. 

"Please- I've missed you so much- I went to Evan looking for you." You snivelled, clinging to him with all the strength in your fingers. 

With a swift push against you, he managed to send you falling back against your bed. The only actual light you had on in the room beyond the candles was your bedside lamp, but he moved over to it and shut if off. The background noise of the rain was the only sound in the space while you watched his hands reach up for his mask. You were certain he could hear the beat of your heart as it thundered against your chest. 

He was so beautiful. It was as if his face had been sculpted by God himself, leaving your heart to melt right there on the bed. With messy blonde hair and eyes that could kill, it was hard not to be taken with him. The flickering lights around him casting shadows against the sockets that mimicked his usual facade. It was almost a bit funny, the contrast between that god awful mask and his lovely visage. All the while he never let his stare break from yours as he kicked his shoes off. 

The weight of him nearly knocked the wind from you, but it wasn't unwelcome. An arm outstretched over your head as he craned over you to look into your eyes. His legs were between yours and his weight wasn't too far lifted from your frame. Just the sound of him breathing was the only thing that occupied your senses as he kept a low lidded gaze upon you. Gently shifting against the fabric of his jumpsuit, his presence made it feel like time had stopped. 

"You know you're the only one I want, right?" You spoke with careful softness, breaking the silence. 

That seemed to calm him as you felt him relax against you a little. Your arms wrapped up under his arms and around his back, keeping a delicate touch. His head dipped a little until his forehead was resting against yours, closing his eyes. 

"You know I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you, right?" 

The words leaving your lips stayed low as he kept his head resting against yours. It was clear to you that he had missed you just as much if not more as he kept his pose around you possessive. You slipped your hand from under his arm and tenderly caressed his cheek; he was so hot under the cool chill of your fingertips.

"You know- I love you, right?" 

Your voice was just a whisper now as your lips graced his. The look on his features at your utterance left him with an expression of _'Are you sure about that?'_ before you silenced it away with your passion. Hushed sounds of your brushing lips echoed in the space between you as he gave in a reciprocated your affection. You knew he would never say the words that had fallen from your tongue, but somewhere within the presses of his lips to yours you could feel that same emotion not too far from your own. Losing time with him like this was better than anything this place could have ever hoped to offer. 

Roaming fingers found their way to the front of his jumpsuit, opening it so you wouldn't be alone in your vulnerability. He helped with getting the top layers off, letting his undershirt fall haphazardly to the floor. You continued to help him get out of the rest of his clothes, pushing his suit to the floor as well. When it came to his underwear he quickly dispatched them with less effort than you expected, returning his body to yours, the burden of him making it slightly harder to breathe. 

Honestly you didn't know if he had ever been one hundred percent nude with you. As your eyes took in his form, all the horror and fear around his persona all but dissipated. Like this- he was just like any other guy. 

"You're so handsome~" You said with a small smile as you cupped his face in your hands. 

His eyebrow raised curiously, keeping his usual deadpan gaze.

"And I think about you all the time~" 

Was that a blush on his cheeks? He positioned his hips to start rubbing himself between your folds, groaning quietly in response. A slight gasp escaped your lips at the feel of his thick member slipping between you. His arms wrapped around your back, leaving a hand to cradle the back of your head. 

"Oh~ And you always make me feel so good~" 

Normally having forced eye contact with him for any period of time made your skin crawl a little, but now they looked upon you with a sort of warmth you hadn't seen in his gaze before. The careful way his hand held your head made you heart flutter coupled with the pressure of him rubbing against you. Never would you have expected the tenderness of his kiss as he laid delicate pecks against your lips. 

His desire and impatience quickly got the better of him as you were soon wrapped in his bliss. Slow deep strokes left you to whimper and moan as he demanded your eyes be locked with his. There was a clear blush dusting his cheeks, his normally unmoved expression giving way to the pleasure he was feeling. Shifting his hand to your lower back to lift you and angling his hips a bit different, a new almost cramping pressure rocked you. 

"Oh fuck Michael~" You groaned as your nails clawed into his back while your eyes rolled back. 

Michael let his head fall into the crook of your neck as the hand he had been keeping wrapped behind your head joined the other at your hips. With your legs wrapped around him, his hands held tight to your hips as his paces picked up. Your stifled sighs and groans now turned to loud cries and moans that begged to be heard. 

The firm cover of his hand over your mouth startled you at first, but just ended up heightening it for you. Muffling you seemed to please him as a smirk played across his lips in the candlelight. As if he was truly enjoying himself he brought his lips near to ear just to give a low _'Shh...'_. 

For some reason just the short verbal sound made your head spin and your end come faster than you expected. You were almost embarrassed by how quickly that made you cum as his hips firmly rocked against yours. The sudden tightness of your pleasure made him groan into your ear while you cried out for him under the grip of his palm. 

You swore you could feel the heat of his seed pouring into you as his legs pushed him deep. His heavy pants and stifled groans played into the shaking of his legs as he sat there holding you for moment after he release. When your hands moved to rub his back, he tensed before relaxing with your touch. 

Losing the warmth and weight of his body against you to fall beside you left you missing it. He rolled onto his back with his cock still hard resting against his stomach while his arm crossed over his face, catching his breath. In the candle's dancing flicker you could see the small dew drop of fluid dripping from his tip. The whole scene was honestly endearing. 

Before you could do anything else his arms were around you again, pulling in against his chest. His arms wrapped around your lower back while he laid more pecks against your lips. Whoever could have imagined he would have been capable of such tenderness- compassion? And whoever thought the sound of his breathing- would be your lullaby?

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"If I ever have to hear them fucking again I swear to God I'm gonna blow my head off."_

_"My place isn't that far from her's and I couldn't hear a thing over the rain- were you like outside her window???"_

_"!!!"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

The light of the morning sun hadn't completely wiped the clouds from the eve before as the muted pitter-patter of rain tapped your window. Words couldn't express the comfort of waking up in his arms to the faint whisper of his sleeping breath. His washed out blonde tufts fell gracefully around his cheeks, framing his dreaming eyes. 

It surprised you how peaceful he looked while he slept; all the distance and anger being washed away if only for a little while. You carefully shimmied from under his arm, letting him groan and roll over to twist in the blankets. Silently you walked over to the little kitchen and started to make some coffee, just the smell of the beans rousing you from the lingering grasp of the sandman. 

Since this was special occasion you figured you would make a nice breakfast, cracking the small window above the window sink for some air flow. The mystical scent of coffee slowly filling the room soon made him turn from his sleep as well as you pulled out the ingredients for the meal ahead. You heard the deep inhale of his first morning breath and turned to look his way. 

"Good Morning Michael," You said with a warm smile while he sat up and let his feet swing over the side of the bed, "I'm making breakfast, eggs, pancakes, and bacon okay with you?" 

He have a half nod before standing up to drag himself over to the bathroom, chuckling quietly at the sound of his lethargic sliding steps. Opening the window a little more the sweet chill of the cool forest air with the scent of petrichor. While he was waking himself up in the bathroom, you got to work making the pancake batter. 

When you spun around to grab the eggs from the fridge he was already standing behind you in his tshirt and underwear. Bumping into his chest was like hitting a brick wall, but you were quickly met with his grasp holding you against him. You reached your hands up to hold his face before pulling him into a set of gentle kisses. 

"Go sit down at the table, food will be ready sortly~" 

He nodded and did as you said, watching as you ladled pancake batter on to the hot pan. You swiftly cracked a few eggs into a bowl and chucked the shells under the sink into the garbage. 

With a whisk in hand you walked over to Michael, "Hey, give these a good mix until it's all like a golden yellow ok?" 

Looking to you, then the bowl, then back to you he gave a slight nod again, taking it from your hands. It surprised you how slow he took it, you imagined he would have gone ham and made a mess. But- he was actually being too careful with it. You couldn't help the smile that spread over your lips as you went to help him. 

"You can beat it a little harder than that." You chimed over from the stove, to which you heard his pace pick up to a more reasonable level. 

Eating with him was- quiet. Of course. The amount on his was about twice yours, but he still finished a little before you did. In the back of your mind you breifly rolled over how long it had probably been since he had had a nice homemade breakfast. You were a little taken aback by the sudden weight of his arms pulling you in when you came around the table to grab his plate. 

Setting yours down, and giving your hands a good ol' pants wipe was quick work before you placed your hands on his back. The hushed sigh that slipped from him as he buried his face against your chest made your heart clench. Your hands rubbed over his upper back and shoulders as he clung and let his weight relax on you. You knew he loved the kiss you placed upon his head by the squeeze of his grasp. 

Did he ever actually want to leave? The way he seemed to slowly gather himself and his very few belongings made your heart ache a little. And when he stood at your door, mask in hand, the distant look in his gaze was hiding saddening acceptance of him having to leave. You really didn't want him too either. 

Shoving the mask into his large pocket, his wings closed around you for one last embrace before he went about his duty as usual. You'd never forget the warmth of him, the tenderness of his kiss. When he had to let you go and don the mask it felt like the air between you had completely changed. 

_Out the door the killer went._

_Taking his blade in one hand._

_Your heart in the other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Have you seen her recently? She looks like a ghost."_

_"I know, she came by earlier buggin' me for whatever I knew about this place. I gave her a few things I found, nothin' too helpful I'd imagine."_

_"She could start her own fuckin' library by now."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

It was impossible to ignore the words that hovered around the camp about you. The hushed whispers during trials. _Can she even run from the killer?_ You tried to get your hands on anything about this place, everything from torn pieces of paper to eerie artifacts. _She looks like she's gonna faint if they look at 'er the wrong way._ Their tongues lashing were miles away from what you had surrounded yourself in. 

Tiny clues hidden between lines and tucked away against the minutia kept the cogs your mind constantly turning. Amongst the things you had collected, you had even managed to grab the personal possessions of some killers. All the available table and counter space you had was cluttered with items, rendering most of the space unusable. You were hunched over the small dining room table you had, pouring over some old torn up piece of paper about _The Entity_ and how the offerings came to be. There had to be a way out. There had to be. 

Nearly jumping from your skin when you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder really showed your focus. You whipped around to see who- but of course somewhere in the back of your mind you knew. Thankfully, though, there was no mask. 

"Jeeze- I didn't even hear you come in." 

He glanced around the room, his eyebrow perked slightly as he eyed all the shit everywhere, as if to ask _'What the hell are you doing?'_. An embarrassed burn tinged your cheeks and you took a deep breath. You knew this looked a little bizzare, but it was all for good reason. 

"I'm- trying to figure out how to get us out of here. I don't wanna be trapped here anymore! I-" You paused to take a slow breath, "I want us to be free. If that means on the other side we part ways- so be it. But I want us out of this fuckin' cycle day in and day out." 

The expression on his face was unreadable. He had come to this place of his own volition. Now to have the option of leaving presented before him, it was almost funny. Is that even what he wanted? This was all he had could have asked for- to kill with reckless abandon. To give the up to go back to place he called home before- well- that idea was almost just as enticing. 

"Do you even- want to leave?" You asked gently, your hand reaching up to touch the side of his face. 

His gaze relaxed and stayed lidded, before his head turned to kiss you hand. He kept his hand pressed against yours to hold it against his face as he kissed down to your wrist. When he pulled your arm to bring you against him the feeling almost felt foreign since you had been so wrapped up in your escape. 

You knew he came by because you hadn't been around in a while, even though you could've. He desperately wanted to hide the hurt when he saw the key to his home sitting on the counter untouched. Honestly you had just put your nose to the grindstone trying to figure out how to get back _your_ home, but he just wanted your attention for the time being. 

You easily found yourself wrapping your arms around him before he lifted you and brought you over to your bed. The way he rested you against the soft plush of the cushion made you smile as he occupied your space. Somewhere in the back your mind you had to wonder if after everything was over- if it would still be like this. 

Soft brushes of his lips against your skin made goosebumps crawl over you, craving more of him. Recently it felt like you were touch starved no matter how often you saw him. A faint whisper of a notion that _The Entity_ was behind your punishments- be it starting a trial hindered, having a killer follow you relentlessly, or now being completely touch starved crept through your mind. The giddy excitement of having him close washed everything away, leaving you to jump when there was a knock on the door. 

On the other side a male voice called your name, "Hey, come on- time to go!" 

You were sure it was Jake. 

Michael immediately got up off you and grabbed the mask he had shoved in his pocket, quickly pulling it on. As he pulled the rubber mask from his pocket, it pulled it inside out, forcing a small trinket to fall to the floor. You leaned forward and picked up the small braid, it was the lock of hair you had gifted to him earlier. The colored ribbon you placed around the ends still stayed tightly in place, despite seeing a few strands floating freely around it from use. The fact that he kept your hair in his pocket made the odd part of your heart warm. 

The sound that Jake made when Michael ripped the door open would have made you fall over laughing any other time, but now you waited on edge for his response. Then, he just closed the door in his face, leaving Jake to stand on your wooden stoop for a moment to collect himself. 

Was it intimidation? Was he jealous of anyone taking your time away so much? 

He came back over to you, his focus now brought to the hair in your hand. You thumbed over it softly before offering it back to him. The warmth of his fingers was strangely soothing as he picked the braid up from your palm and returned it to his pocket. 

"I'm glad you kept it-" You said quietly as your eyes met. 

Michael watched as you gathered yourself for the next trial. In the dim light of your room you could see the reflection of his crystalline teal eyes painfully showing their torrid possessiveness behind his mask. Even after everything that had happened between you, he never had to work hard to make your blood cold with that primal fear. 

You weren't expecting Jake to be waiting there for you when you opened the door. A light smile crossed his lips as he caught sight of you, before quickly turning his gaze away when Michael caught his stare from behind you. To try and ease Jake you gave him a sweet smile as well, maybe as your way to say Michael is harmless; _for now_. 

It had to surprise him when you started talking to Jake on the way, chatting about everyone and everything that had been going on. Michael followed not too far behind you like a chaperone, keeping Jake on edge the entire time. Every so often he would walk a little faster just to pinch your rear when he thought Jake wouldn't notice, but you were pretty certain he was well aware as a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable as you rolled up with Michael on your hip. The distraction faded quickly though as everyone prepared for the match. You noticed Claudette was sitting between Phillip and Max huddled around her on a log beside the fire as she read them something from a tattered book. Fang and Nea also joined in as they sat with Herman and Sally going back and forth about one thing or another while the other survivors prepared themselves for the trial ahead. 

And yet- all alone was Meg, quietly doing her stretches as she waited for her time to shine. That's who was missing. Evan was nowhere to be seen as your gaze darted around to find him. The sound of Laurie's voice pulled you from your thoughts as she walked up. You could see the shifting unease in her stance as the only thing that stood between her and Michael was _you_. 

"Glad to see you join the ranks of the living." She tried to play off her words with a chuckle as she sat down next to you on the log, "So have you found anything yet?" 

The way she asked seemed to hide the tinge of desperate desire to escape, thinly veiled by her calm exterior. You wished you could have given her a better answer than the negative you supplied. As you sat there between them, it became obvious though how your openness with Michael had lead to a change in the air. The gentle brush of Philip's hand and Max's careful gaze, the way Herman beamed with Feng, how Sally hovered around Nea- everything was changing. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"You don't have to be shy Max- you can touch me- there-"_

_"..."_

_"Philip- you too-- Ah! Wait! I ah- ahhmm~"_

_\--_

_"Promise it won't hurt?"_

_"You will feel pain- but I promise- you will love every second. Now, spread your legs- the doctor is in~ Ahaha-"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

You knew this place- the hollow shadow of the MacMillan estate. Looking around you noticed an unset bear trap, its teeth waiting for its next meal. A cold sweat broke over you as you remembered the swift pain of all the damned times you had been caught in his snare. When a scream rang out against into the cool night you knew the voice belonged to Meg. 

"I haven't even touched a generator yet- what the fuck." You mumbled as you headed toward the sound of her cry. 

Sure enough as you came up to them, you could see as Evan tipped her over his shoulder and sent her bones aching over the hard iron. Another scream filled the air as he stood there for a moment watching her, before silently turning and heading off in the opposite direction. Soundlessly you tiptoed over to Meg who was whimpering softly from the tearing pain in her shoulder. 

In the time it took you to get over to her, you heard Jake yell as he was thrown on a hook as well. Panic coursed through you as you heard the heavy footfalls of his return. With all the strength in your arms you lifted her from the pyre. The second her feet touched the ground you let yourself break into a dead sprint with the beat of the killer filling your head with terror. But it was for not- as the sound of his blade hitting her body made a wet slice before sending her nearly lifeless body to the ground. 

You promised yourself you would just run around the corner and wait for her to be hooked as you realized the other person who had been caught was freed. Patiently waiting nearby, she cried again, a signal to you. At the ready your body lunged forward to being your sprint, only to stop short the next second as _The Entity_ did not hesitate to take its prize. Watching her body being taken up by it, you could see Evan watching her go up as a sacrifice. 

A generator clicked over and powered on. 

With the sound of an engine coming to life, Evan briskly headed for the sound. Your hand slid down the cold granite rock you were hiding behind, waiting for him to leave the vicinity. When you found a generator tucked away in a corner away from where Evan had gone, you immediately got to work, repairing it as fast as you could. 

As all the pistons began to fire and run in fluid motion the click and turn out of the engine made your heart race while one of your other comrades was taken down and hooked for the first time. It almost surprised you how fast Jake got Ace off the hook- but their collective wails echoed through the woods as they were taken down with one swing. 

Your hands began to shake as they were quickly sacrificed out of your control. Now the next to impossible mission of finding the hatch was upon your shoulders. Noiselessly you moved through the overgrown grass and slightly mossy trees. Every so often you would catch a glimpse of Evan searching for you frantically. At one point you watched him stop in the middle of the arena and call out. 

"I know you're out there Sweet Cheeks! I've got what you're lookin' for! I've heard the rumors! I know you're lookin' for a way out! Come on out! I just want to talk!" His booming voice shook you as you sat nearby, trying to control your breath. 

Not too far off from where you sat you could hear the song the hatch waiting for you. The offer of the knowledge you wanted- no- _needed_ was crippling. You ran through all the options at hand and considered his proclivity to you already. Was it worth it to put your hand in the snake den one more time- to trust a killer? 

You groaned and stood up from behind your hiding place, "Tell me what you know!" You shouted to his direction. 

Evan's head whipped around and locked his glare on you, the pulling of a wide smile was clearly obvious behind his mask. It was startling how quickly he made his way over to you, easily blocking the path between you and your escape. His large fingers brushed some stray hairs away from your face as he completely disregarded the idea of personal space. The scent of blood and sweat was thick upon him as he stood there breathing heavily, letting you watch the rise and fall of his shoulders with each breath. It didn't take much for him to have you pinned against a rock and himself, letting your heart pound against your chest. 

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said in a low groan. 

"Tell me what I wanna know Evan..." You pressed as your hands equally tried to push against his grasp once more. 

"Awh come on- let me have you instead." He chimed back against your ear. 

The press of his chest against yours was almost suffocating as your skin was set ablaze. That touch starved craving never left, as you found yourself horrified by your legs wrapping around his waist and your world beginning to haze. He pulled his mask off and tossed it aside, burying his face against your neck as he rubbed himself against the friction of your clothes between your legs. 

You pushed against him harder as your cheeks burned, "Evan- Please- Don't do this-" 

"Mmm I'll settle for you blowin' me then, alright?" A dark chuckle escaped him, "Let me fuck you- and I'll give you _everything_ you want." 

Evan's hands were already pulling at your pants, exposing you enough to let him inside. His fingers snaked around your thigh for them slip between your folds, making him more than aware of how you were feeling right now. When he pinned your hands above your head, the reality of what he was going to do really set in a new terror tore through you. 

"Evan stop! Michael is gonna be pissed!" You yelled as you tried to struggle against his grasp. 

"You think I give a _fuck_ about him? It's just you and me right now Sweets, let's try and have some fun." 

The sound of his clothes shifting and his pants opening made your heart clench with fear before you felt the heat of him pressed against you. It was all happening so fast you could barely keep track of what was going on, but the sound of his groan at the feel of your natural lube coating him made you shiver terribly. 

"Evan- I'm begging you!" You cried, "Please let me go!" The tinge of tears running over your cheeks couldn't be helped as your breath caught to hold back a sob. 

"Awh come on Sweets, don't cry." He huffed as he spoke against your neck and ear, "You wanna escape here right?" He groaned again as his hips kept rocking against yours, "I don't think _Mikey_ would mind if I kept you company for a while." 

Fed up with his nonsense, you let your voice rise again with your frustration, "Its not my fault you didn't make the first move! You had every opportunity before Michael! And now that you can't have what you want- _again_ \- you'll just take it by force?!" Your voice broke as you continued, "Its not fair! You had Meg and you were just fine! But the second Michael takes an interest- you lose your cool?" 

His lips brushed your ear, "You never seemed like you wanted me." 

More tears streaked your face, "Of course! How could I when you're trying to fucking murder me?! Michael opened the door you couldn't! If you wanted me- you should've when you had the chance." You finished with a heavy sigh. 

You could feel the slow intake of his deep breath before he shoved off you and put himself away. Relief washed over you as it seemed you had finally struck the right cord. You slid down off the rock and pulled your pants back up as he watched you silently. 

"Evan?" You spoke his name with the delicacy of porcelain, taking a step up to him. 

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small item, holding it in a fist out to you. Hesitantly you reached your hand under his, feeling the impressively light form of a small bone fall into your palm. The curious look on your face said it all before he broke the tension between you. 

"Come find me when you calm down." He said firmly. 

You nodded as you looked down to shove the small bone in your pocket, only to be abruptly gripped by him again. A yelp left you as he hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you over to the hatch. The sudden free fall of him dropping you down the hole made you gasp as you were met with his gaze following you down. 

"Until next time _Sweet Cheeks_." 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Yooo- I'm gonna get the hell outta here before Michael over there goes fucking postal."_

_"Yeah no kidding- his hands are shaking!"_

_"I guess Evan doesn't give a shit that all of us can see this?"_

_"I think that's the point."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

A bright white light was the first thing to greet you, followed by the grit of dirt under your knees. You didn't even have time to open your eyes before weightlessness took over from someone picking you up off the ground. Seeing wasn't an option, however, at when they tried to open to figure out what was happening you were only met with blur filling your vision. 

_"You can't just take her!"_ Someone shouted. 

_"She needs to rest!"_ Someone else called out. 

"Everyone calm down- I'll go with and make sure she's fine." You were fairly certain that voice belonged to Laurie. 

A pause filled the space. 

"No?" It was Laurie again, "What do you mean _No_?" 

You felt a shift in movement from whoever was holding you. 

"Ok- ok- jeeze. Take her then. If you let anything happen to her- well- you won't, will you?" She relented. 

That was the last thing you remembered before losing consciousness once again. As you faded between states of awareness, the constant beat of heavy steps would keep you up for only a moment or two. Where were you being taken? You felt like you knew who was carrying you, but the unease of unknowing let your stomach twist. 

You were kind of surprised when you woke to the feeling of soft plush against your face. With a groan you sat up, feeling as if you had been hit by a train the night before as your head screamed. As your eyes focused on the room around you, it was quickly obvious you weren't in your own bed. 

Trying to get a barring on your surroundings you noticed blurred posters and small toy sized objects on a dresser. What you assumed was a catcher's mit and a baseball on the nightstand only confirmed that you were one hundred percent not in your own fucking room. Were you in a kid's room?

Suddenly filling the empty silence of the room was the sound of soft sniffles- _a child_? Your vision was still blurry as you tried to find the source as you sat up, letting your eyes fall on a colorful figure in the corner. As your sight slowly came back, you could see the blonde strands and pink face of a child sobbing in a festive clown costume- a glimmering knife held tight in his grasp. Endlessly the child cried, wailing up to the sky, shaking you to the core, but you had a hunch. 

"Michael?" 

The trepidation in your voice was thick, but the child didn't cease their sobs. You closed and rubbed your eyes again, desperately trying to see the scene playing out in front of you. When the light in the room came into your vision again the sound of child had stopped and they were gone. Taking their place in the corner of the room sat Michael, mask on, watching you. 

The sudden wash of confusion and relief when you saw the dark pits in his eyes gazing back at you made you jump from the bed. As the momentum of your movement carried you forward, your feet didn't get the message and fumbled. Before you could hit the ground though, Michael was already catching you in his embrace. 

"Michael!" 

Your arms almost seemed to scramble to get a better grasp of him by going over his shoulders. The comfort you felt when his arms closed in around your lower back could have made you melt there in his hold. You could only find the energy to bury your face into his chest as he picked you up and brought you back over to the bed, keeping you on his lap. Sitting sideways across his lap was the safest you had felt in a long time- the irony of all this not being totally lost on you. 

You wondered how long you had been out. Had he been sitting there the whole time? The last thing you could really remember about the trial was the press of Evan against your fragile frame. A chill ran through you as you came to remember the full scope of events. The memort of the heat of his breath against your neck made you take a slow deep breath to calm your nerves. 

_The bone._

Your hand moved over to your pocket, feeling the small object still where you had shoved it. He said he had the key to your escape, waiting there for you to go get. But was it really worth it to go back to him? Before you had some sort of lifeline through your fallen friends spectation and possible mercy of _The Entity_. To go alone was a dice roll you weren't sure you were willing to make. 

Michael still had his mask on, being surprisingly patient as you reached up and pulled it off like you had so many times before. Setting the latex cover aside, you took his cheeks in your hands before leaving a tender kiss upon his lips. The little bit of warmth that was there to greet you when you pulled away only made you want to reconsider everything you had been working toward until this point. 

"Michael, he- he told me he knows the way out." 

His brow furrowed, quickly sapping the affection from his gaze. 

You reached into your pocket for the bone, "He gave me this, told me to come see him later when I was ready to leave." 

Michael shook his head in short turns. 

"I-" You paused and took a breath, "I have to go. I have to get us out of here. I-" 

The scowl on his face brought a wave of emotion you didn't expect from him. 

"I really don't think Evan will hurt me-" 

" **No!** " 

His voice struck you to the core. Your eyes widened as your skin went cold. His stare now held onto the same pleading fury of the crying child, begging you to change your mind. A pin dropping would have made a racket in the painful dead air between you as you sat on his legs. In your ears blood rushed as your heart pounded with a new adrenaline. Your heart had been so startled by the shake of his voice, it knocked the words from your tongue for a moment. 

The hands he had on your arm and leg had tightened their grips to levels pushing agonizing, almost shaking. He was more upset about what had happened than you were, and the possible prospect of you being alone with Evan again without any intervention was maddening to him. 

"Michael-" You started softly, returning his face to your grasp, "I love you- but my restless soul can't stay here. I know you came on your own, but I can't leave without you-" Your voice broke lightly, forcing you to pause again to take another breath. 

Shifting yourself, you straddled his lap and placed your forehead against his, "Please- I have to try." You whispered. 

That possessive grip he had on your arm and leg moved to cup your face as you did with his, his fingers soon running through your hair. The hard line of his brow softened as he kissed you gently- once- twice- and again. It made your heart ache to see the tinge of hurt in his eyes, but his arms wrapping tight around your back and bringing you down into the bed was enough to cushion the ache. 

Falling onto the small bed, you knew he wouldn't be letting you go for a long while. The longer you stayed there, the more your racing heart calmed and the tension between you faded. But when the time came, would he still be this gentle? Would he trust Evan as you were being forced to? Or- was this the hill he would die on? 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"So- like- is that something we should all be worried about, or-?"_

_"I really don't think the killers are gonna start raping us. I honestly think that was an isolated incident."_

_"I still think The Entity should just give us some fucking pepper spray- but whatever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	5. Chapter 5

A cold wind chilled your nose as the damp air tried to pry beyond your clothes. The eternal time was eve, but it felt like the sun was just on the horizon as a dim glow illuminated the forest. Sweet scents of dew on the crawling plants of the forest floor helped to shake the rest of the sleep that sat on your shoulders. 

There hadn't gone a night since that trial that you had slept alone, Michael making sure he could see you whenever the urge arose. Posession in his touch reminded you every night that you were only his, much to your pleasure. This morning though, you had rolled out from under the weight of his arms caging you in to soundlessly put your clothes on. He only made your heart stop once when he turned in his sleep to groan and return to his dreams. 

**_skael' anyoh'ge hyoon'k nell'ix gi'kiil_ **

Indecipherable whispers had begun to echo the quieter parts of your mind over the passing days since your encounter with Evan. In the texts you had found, there was little information, but you had to imagine this was the same thing the killers would hear. But- why were you hearing it? What was it trying to tell you? 

You pulled your hood over your head and gave a slight shiver- it was too damn cold. Soon the sight of the offering bowl and the bonfire came into view, already warming you a little as the perpetual fire burned steadily. Walking up to the bowl, the arms of _The Entity_ creaked and stretched to life. A smooth hard limb reached out to you, lightly rubbing your cheek as a golden glowing ichor dripped on to your chest- what the hell? Something had spooked it though, as it pulled its arm back a little and with another appendage motioning behind you. 

**_gih'tnli h'yaek_ Look _taekt'yi plia'x_**

When you turned to see what the cause was, a pale face stared back. Standing dead in the middle of the path Michael was watching you silently. Dirt twisted and crunched under your shoes as you turned and walked up to him. 

"I didn't want to wake you..." You said softly. 

Michael reached his hand to hold your face in his palm, easily letting you nuzzle your face against his warmth. It didn't take long before his arms were circling your back and bringing you tight against him. Resting against him just reminded you of the heavy fatigue that had been following you endlessly. 

With a light tap of your hand against his chest he slowly released you, "I promise I'll come back to you in one piece. And I'll have a way to get us out of here. Keep the bed warm, okay?" You said with a slight smile and chuckle. 

An audible slow inhale and exhale was heard from under his mask as he kept his watch on you before nodding. Returning to the bowl, you dropped the small bone in, greeted again to the metallic ring of the empty vessel. Over your shoulder you looked back at Michael who was standing a few feet away, eyeing the whole scene. You gave another smile and small wave before _The Entity_ let their arms come down and envelop you in the darkness of its grasp. 

**_ky'yld hyeek'x tolen'kah_ No _rit'tya a'tiln_ Hope _nh'keha lkae'ox_**

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Its coming again-"_

_"What is?"_

_"The Blight."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

When you found yourself coming to, the first thing that came into focus was a large iron gate. Intricate and heavy the two doors sat cracked open enough to let yourself through easily. The slipping and crunching of loose gravel leading up to the estate let your mind drift around everything that you had learned about _The Entity_. 

First thing, you knew it devoured the overwhelming emotions of its champions and prey. No matter be it rage or pure ardor, all of it was a feast. The next thing you knew to be true was that it was a prickly bitch when it came to feeding, as any disobedience lead to pretty immediate, severe punishment. You ran your fingers through your hair and groaned, it was so damn cold. 

Another thing you remembered was that it could be manipulated, as you had come across the texts on the creation of the _black lock_. But just as you could attempt to trick or manipulate _The Entity_ , it could do the same to all its captives ten fold. Any move you made against it would have to be precise- calculated down to the last drop of blood. 

As you turned a corner, you barely caught your foot from landing flat into a set bear trap, "Fucking Christ Evan." You growled as you carefully stuck a twig between the jaws to snap it closed. 

For a place that never felt the touch of the seasons, the air was beginning to feel as if winter's caress was close approaching. You pulled your sweater tighter around you and kept on walking down the path. Dead twigs and dried leaves were crushed under your shoes as you followed the faint sound of metal clanging, figuring the source would lead you to him. Walking around the outside of the giant estate was almost unsettling as you had never really been exposed to this sort of lifestyle. 

The closer you got to the sounds echoing across the property, the more you began to question coming here in the first place. Was he really going to show you the way out? Was it really as simple as that? You took a deep breath as the view of the large open door stood glowing against the dim light of an eternal early sky. 

It was so fucking hot in there. You had been in a sauna before, but this was something else entierly. The dry heat emminating from the shop could have blasted your skin dry in a minute flat from a storm. 

But there he was. 

Amongst the heat of the smelter he stood banging away at a hot piece of iron on the block. There was a deep red glow floating around the room as you gazed inside, in awe of the power in his form. Sparks flew in glorious bursts with every strike, making the scene almost surreal. The way his muscles tightened and released with every fall of the hammer made your heart shake with the primal fear he usually stirred in you. This was his element. 

Control was the name of his game as every hit to the hot metal was a precise, calculated move from him. How long you had stood there you couldn't have been too sure, but it felt like hours had passed. When he did finally notice you after setting his project aside to cool, the smirk on his face was clear as day. 

"Glad you finally decided to drop by." Was the first thing he said as he stepped out from the shop into the cool air. 

The sweat that had collected over him shone with dull glimmer of the dirt and soot caked to his skin. His breath was heavy and you swore you thought you could see the pulse of his arms throbbing from the extensive workout. There was just something about him that struck a cord in you that begged he was not a man, but a wild animal. 

"You have something I want." You tried to sound confident, but it ended up hitting your ears as a little harsh. 

"Always to the book." He grumbled softly, "I have what you want, but I have to wonder if you're ready to know." 

You didn't really like the sound of that, "What do you mean by that?"

He just brushed you off and walked back into his shop, "'Mere." 

You snorted and walked over to him as he stood beside his anvil, "What?" 

"Grab that hammer, and hit it where I tell you." He said, gesturing to the tool sitting on the ground beside him. 

"I don't even think I can lift that thing." You answered honestly. 

"Quit bitchin' and just do it." 

Eyeing the large tool, you glanced to him then the red hot pile of metal sitting on the block. Taking a deep breath you wrapped your hands around the wooden handle, feeling the smooth of many years worn against the grain. It took no effort at all. You took it in your grasp and the muscle memory took over in your swing as you slammed it down and sparks went flying. Keeping his eye on the metal he tapped near where he wanted you to hit and you followed. You kept this pace for a few more strikes before he stopped you and pulled it away. 

"I missed having my little Striker." He said with a chuckle. 

"Your what?" You asked, puzzlement painted across your features. 

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as he motioned you to join him outside again, "Why do you think you were able to lift that?" 

You shrugged, "I dunno, fightin' you fuckers all the time has to help, right?" 

"Think so?" He taunted. 

"If you know then stop playing this tit-for-tat bullshit and just tell me?" 

"God you don't remember anything." 

Panic and frustration cut through you, "What don't I remember Evan?" 

"We've done all this before. You fucking one of us and falling in love and then trying to plan your escape- God its like rereading a book when you know how its going to end." He seemed frustrated as he spoke. 

"And how did that story end last time?" 

He gave a wide gesture with his arms outstreched, "The heroine fought well, but she succumbed to the beast in the end-- You tried to fight _The Entity_ , and we got so close, but in the end we failed. As punishment, _She_ wiped everyone. Well- except for me. I guess _She_ wanted me to suffer." 

You took a couple steps back from him, raking your fingers through your hair. If everything he was saying was true, then- what went wrong last time? Nausea made your stomach lurch with uncertainty as you felt like a rug had been ripped out from under you. Your sight fell to the ground as you tried to get a grasp on all the information he had just given you. The way he kept talking about you though, it was strange. Almost as if the two of you had been closer than you realized. And- who was _She_? 

"I- I- don't even know where to start." You said as he plopped down onto a haybail sitting along the wall. 

"It is a lot to take in-" He said with a slight smirk. 

"Ok, well, first thing- who is _She_?" 

"Mm? Oh- right, that was something you told me." He answered with another half chuckle, "It was something you came across the last time you did this. I guess one of the other survivors had originally called it a girl, so it stuck." 

"Even though it sounds like a dude?"

"Yeah, even tho- wait." Evan paused as his brow knitted, "What do you mean? You can hear it?" 

You knew it sounded really bad, but you nodded, "It started not that long ago- and I don't really know how to make it stop. I've even tried being the nicest one in a trial and risking my ass non-stop, but nothing seems to make it go away." 

He took a slow breath and sighed again, "Great." 

"And- why-" You felt your throat get a little tight with embaressment, "Why do you keep talking like we were- a thing?" 

The smirk that was once held on his lips widened to a cheeky grin, "Why do ya think _Sweets_? Who do ya think fucked you so good _She_ had to make you forget about it to save _Her_ own skin?" 

Your cheeks burned, "You're lying!" 

Evan stood again and closed the distance between you, "You think I'm lying? I don't have to lie about how much you wanted me. I'll never forget the look in your eyes the first time you begged me to fuck you like a bitch in heat." 

The threat on his tongue was real as you could feel his seething anger just behind the twisted facade he was putting on for you. Different sides of your brain argued as you desperatly tried to find the memories he was trying to supply. But it all came up blank. You swallowed hard as you figured out some way to make him prove to you that he wasn't just full of it. 

With a racing heart you held your eyes on his, "Tell me something only a lover would know." 

His expression lightened a bit, "I know what you like-"

"Prove. It." 

He was a little surprised by your pushiness, but gave a short nod, "If that's what you want Sweets." 

The next thing you knew Evan's hand was crawling up your back under your shirt as his lips came against your ear. Tender kisses were laid against your ear before his hand moved from your back immediately down to your rear, groping you roughly as a cry echoed out into the forest surrounding the estate. It wasn't long before both of his hands had each cheek in their grasp and he was bringing you up against him as your arms laced around his shoulders, being careful to avoid the metal jutting from his flesh. A strangling feeling overcame you as he held and kissed you in a way you didn't even know you loved until this moment, jarring a sort of distant taste of a memory. 

"Evan-" You said in a breathy pant as he massaged your rump and roughly kissed your neck, "I believe you- you can stop now." 

"Mm- you don't know how much I missed having you this close. You smell so good." He mumbled against your skin. 

"Evan..." You quivered as he set you down, his hands sliding over you. 

He shook the hurt from his tone before he continued, "I won't spend this whole time talkin' about a past you don't remember- you came here to find out how to get out of this nightmare and I'll tell you how." 

Evan walked over to a chest by the door of the shop and propped it open before he grabbed a couple small journals and returning them to your hands. Just looking at the cover, you could see it was your handwriting, but you didn't remember writing it? That feeling of sickening deja vu continued as you flipped through the pages, anxiety eating you as lost and torn pages from the other texts you had found were all neatly shoved and cataloged in the small notebooks. And all of it was written in your handwriting. 

"Where-" You started, but couldn't find the words that need to leave your tongue. 

He went back to the chest and pulled out another item, obscured by his hand. When he brought it to the light you could clearly it was a mask, similar to his, but smaller. Little bits of gnarly iron poked out and framed the mouth to give the apperance of sharp teeth pulled to a wicked grin. 

"What's this?" You asked as you turned it over in your hand to inspect the inside of it. 

"You were quite the hellian for a time before you decided to escape. Since you wanted to act like one of us, you and I made you a little something to put a little fear in their hearts." A dark chuckle left him as you flipped it back to look at the front, seeing little flecks of dried blood in the cracks. 

"I- was helping you?" The disbelief in your tone didn't reflect the complete unease you felt over all this. 

He nodded, "You liked it too. I'd set the trap and you'd be the bait. It was very- _bloodthirsty_ of you." 

How your stomach churned now made you weak in the knees. Sweat began to form on your brow as you held the journals in one hand the mask in the other. Who- who were you? The stories he told of you being his little accomplice made your skin crawl, but how much of it could have been a lie? He had the mask, the journals- and all of it seemed like dream you had years ago. Your thumb slipped over the smooth metal and you took a slow inhale. 

"What went wrong?" You didn't mean for it to sound like a whisper. 

It was easy to see he really didn't want to answer the question as he shifted uncomfortably, "It was my fault, and that's all I'm going to say about it." He was firm as he spoke. 

"Ok," You bit your lip and took a sharp sigh, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" 

"You barely believe me now- what makes you think if I had told you this right after it all happened that it would have made a difference? When Michael walked into the picture it just made everything harder, and if I said anything it would have just been sour grapes. So I took my frustration out by pickin' on him and givin' him a hard time with you. Didn't make it any easier though." Evan finished with a heavy sigh. 

"There was time before Michael." You said gently. 

"Call me shy then." He said flatly before giving another low laugh. 

"What's so funny?" 

" _Guess you have a thing for big dudes wearing masks._ " 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"You think he's actually gonna help her?"_

_"Maybe- its possible. This is a place where anything can happen."_

_"That's the kind of shit I'm afraid of."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

By now Evan had lead you back inside the estate, leaving you in his private study surrounded by journals and random items collected by killers and surviors alike. You couldn't believe that all this information had been here waiting for you to find this whole time, much less in Evan's study. Almost as if speaking of the devil, Evan strode into the room with a warm cup of tea in his grasp. You took it gingerly and had a sip, noting that it was already sweetened perfectly. 

"So- you up to speed on everything now?" 

You took another sip and glanced down at the open notebook on the desk, "Yeah, I think I got it now- but I'm still really trying to figure out what the hell happened last time. Look I know you might be embaressed about it or whatever if it was your fault- but you gotta tell me so don't make the same fuck up again. So- spill it. What the hell happened?" 

Evan gave an annoyed groan, "Can't I just tell you that it won't happen again and call it good?" 

You didn't answer execpt for the frown pulling your brow as you took another purposefully loud sip of tea. 

"Alright, fine. So- you already know that in order to make this work for any of us to get out, we all have to work together, right?" He started as he began to pace the room. 

You nodded. 

"You had managed to convince everyone to go along with your bullshit plan- and I mean everyone. You even got that fat fuck Jeff to agree. And to your credit, it did work. Killers stopped killing and the surviors started turing their affection and attention to us. It was- weird. 

"But you did it. I couldn't believe myself. You were starving _Her_ by force and _Her_ hold over all of us was getting weaker. Even then at the end there _Mikey Boy_ was starting to make me nervous. He was trying to spend more time with you and smellin' your hair and all the shit. I let it go on to get us out of here, but-" He paused and took a deep breath. 

"But what?" You asked softly. 

"But I couldn't handle it. The two of you ended up kissing or some shit and I lost it. _She_ felt that rage and I let her take over. During the trial that night I killed you and all your little friends. And this wasn't a quick job. I tortured all of you for hours. I guess that was enough of a boost for _Her_ because when it was all over, no one remembered a thing. It was like we had just gone back to square one. After that I didn't have it in me to try again, or explain to you and hope you believe me."

Even as he told you all this now you weren't really sure if it was all true, but it had to be, right? The proof was all right there in front of you. That fact being proven in small ways too by the way he sweetened your tea or organized your things for when you would inevitbly return in search of the information. It was so strange having him be this familiar and close to you like this, it made you feel exposed in a way you couldn't explain. 

"With all that being said, do you feel like you could trust yourself now to be stronger than _Her_?" You asked slowly, not making eye contact as you looked at the ground. 

"I think so." 

The way the air went quiet in the room made your skin crawl a little, feeling the uneasy shift of comfort of not knowing how to move on. Did he- want to get physical again? You didn't think that was the case, but it still made you wonder. How did he ever reconcile his feelings over you? From one moment being the love of your life, to having you forget you ever knew him and falling for someone else. The guilt of something you couldn't even remember sat heavy in your chest. 

"I know I can't change what's happened, but if you'll give me another shot- I think we could do it this time." You said after a long silence, "But- I need to know that you aren't gonna fuck me again in the end- both literally and figuratively." 

Evan gave a light chuckle at that, "Yeah, I promise. But its gonna be real hard goin' through all this again without the satisfaction of havin' that sweet ass every night." 

Your cheeks burned and you snorted, "Jesus, can you not for like five minutes?" You paused, " _Did we really do it every night?_ " 

"I couldn't keep you off me for more than a few hours let alone a day or more. We were damn near inseparable." He said as he walked up to you, keeping little distance between you. 

His hand reached and touched your cheek gently as you spoke oh so quietly, "How- how did you move on- when you realized it was over?" 

Evan's hand held your face as his thumb moved over your cheekbone back and forth carefully, "I don't think I ever did." 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Hey, have you seen Evan anywhere?"_

_"Mm no? Isn't he with-"_

_"Oh yeah! That's right, she went to go see him to talk about our escape. Sorry Meg- I'm sure he'll be around later or something, he always is."_

_"Yeah... thanks."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

With arms full of new materials you were silently heading back to your cabin with Evan in tow. The heavy steps of him beside you felt odd, but familiar all the same. The more you went over the journals and spent more time with him, it felt like the whispers the memories were floating back. With him following so close behind you were gaining the looks of some of the other survivors, curious to the new nature of your relationship with him. 

Passing the outside common area, you caught a look from Meg as she sat across the courtyard between all the cabins. She sat there for a moment, watching you as she tried to turn over in her head what was going on. Guilt gripped your stomach as you wanted to tell her you and Evan had nothing going on between you. The same guilt flooded you when you saw Michael stalking up to you with fire in his breath. 

Quickly Michael cut the space between you and Evan, putting himself between the two of you as his hand reached and pulled you against him. The whole display was very like a dog snarling over his territory being messed with. Not that his fear was without just cause. 

"Michael its ok, he didn't touch me or anything. Let's just go." You said trying to diffuse the quickly rising tension between them. 

"Better listen to her _Mikey_ , she's got a better head on than either one of us." Evan said with a darkness that almost begged Michael to make the first move against him. 

You lightly tugged on Michael's arm, silently pleading for him to just follow you back to the cabin so you could get everything sorted. In his hand you could see the strangle hold he hand on his knife as it trembled with desire for fresh spilled blood. You wondered if his desire for revenge would outweigh his desire to see you safe. 

"Michael-" You said firmly with another sharp tug of his arm as he held the dead eyed stare with Evan. 

Against his better judgement, Evan spoke up again, "Don't worry Sweets, he's not botherin' me. He's got nothin' to worry about anyway- _you're a loyal little sl-_ "

But before he could finish the last word, the handle of the blade was smashed against Evan's jaw, sending blood spattering across the dirt. For an instance it was as if time had stopped, holding you hostage in this moment of pure shock. Evan staggered and held his jaw as Michael took your hand in his grasp and walked off with you in rush back to your cabin. 

"You really didn't have to do that." You said once he got you behind you the shut door of your home. 

When he whipped around to face you after closing you in, the look in his eyes when he ripped the mask away said it all. 

_'I was worried sick!'_

_'You know I hate him!'_

_'If he laid a hand on you, he'll wish that's all I did.'_

You swallowed hard and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest. Slowly, reluctantly, you felt the embrace of his arms around you as well. The two of you stayed like that for a long moment before he released you and gestured to the new materials you had brought back home from Evan's. At some point the light touch of tears had brushed your eyes during your hold, forcing you to wipe them before you continued. 

"Ah, yeah. About all that- I-" You bit your lip with trepidation, "I don't know how to explain this slowly- so I'm just gonna blurt it and try and go from there." You said with a sort of half hearted laugh. 

He nodded before you continued, "This has all happened before." 

Michael's head tilted slightly. 

"I mean- this isn't the first time we've done all this bullshit. Or guess- this isn't the first time I've fallen for a killer." 

His brow furrowed in confusion. 

"You and I don't remember, but we tried to escape before and when we failed- _The Entity_ took what little power she had left to wipe all of our memories. Except for Evan." 

_'Why?'_ His eyes asked. 

" _The Entity_ wanted him to suffer- for loving me. Before anything between us, I guess I was Evan's- partner?" The words seemed to stumble from your tongue as several emotions passed through his gaze, "But it failed because-" A slight smile pulled at your lips, "Because he was jealous of you and how close you and I were getting. And in his rage, he let _Her_ have control and he singlehandedly destroyed the only chance we had to get out of here. Over jealousy over you and I." 

That seemed to amuse him as you saw his chest give a short huff of a laugh through his nose. The smile on your lips stayed as you moved to hold his fac ein your hands, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 

When your lips parted, you kept your head resting against his, "See, even in another life we couldn't keep our hands off each other." 

A small grin worked over his features as he kept you close. The whole thing still didn't change the unease in your heart over all this. Aching guilt of what Evan had to suffer through by himself while everyone just kept falling into the cycle was picking at the back of your mind. You were almost surpised he didn't act more, considering. 

When Michael picked you up and sat you on his lap on the small couch in your room, you just wanted to stay there forever. Now as you came to realize the struggle that laid ahead of you- getting all the killers and survivors to cooperate and making sure you stayed at the top of your game was the key to your tiresome success. Just the tought of that though sounded like more work than you really felt like putting into it right now. 

Because right now- the only thing that mattered and filled the quiet of your headspace was the sound of his slow breaths. Having this moment in time with him was something you wouldn't trade for anything, but a new worry bgan to crawl in. A new fear was bubbling in your throat as you tried not to focus it- but- what if- you did fail again? 

Or better yet, how many times had this happened before? 

For all you knew this last wipe was the only one that could be proven forsure, but what about others? This couldn't have been the first time right? And if it truly was, what was going to stop it from happening again? 

Michael must have heard the buzzing thoughts in your head as he rubbed your back to pull you from them. The sudden shake from your mind made you sigh, and bury yourself into his grasp more, taking a deep breath to fill your senses with him. You wondered for a moment if _She_ did end up wiping you again- would you fall for him all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	6. Chapter 6

_"She's putting far too much faith in these fucking murderers."_

_"She spends all her free time surrounded by them- something about that just doesn't sit right- ya know?"_

_"Yeah, I know she's trying to get us out of here- but like- at what cost?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

If someone had told you before that you were going to be spending your time under the men that spend their career slaughtering you and your friends, you would've called bullshit. But as Michael's hand slipped up your thigh, gripping tight against the hug of your jeans, you couldn't help but revel in it. The darkness in his eyes laid heavy with a smoldering passion as he looked at you over your shoulder, holding you from behind. It was impossible to escape him anymore- not like you ever could. 

The plan that you and Evan had done once before was starting once again. With every trial, killers were killing less, and survivors were doing only the bare minimum. Part of you considered if it wasn't enough as you felt the heat of his lips against your neck. You knew that _She_ fed on all types of emotions- not just suffering, hope, blood lust- but how far did that go? Not knowing the depth of her range, would spending time- like this- still feed _Her_?

Another thing had been chewing at the back of your mind- _Evan_. Since he come out and admitted to you everything that had happened, a strange feeling had kept itself wrapped around you. Having him hang around you more often didn't help, and it didn't make Michael feel any better about the situation. Without a voice between you and Michael, Evan became your enforcing mouthpiece to make sure everything was going as it should. Almost like an assistant he would come to you with progress reports about the killers, leaving you to take down everything that was happening in a journal like last time- _just in case_. 

"Oh Michael~" You whispered against the silence of your cabin as he moved you to the bed and ripped your jeans from your waist. 

There was one thing you had noticed that had changed this time around. During one of Evan's briefings, he mentioned there had been reports of large pussing flowering masses had begun to spring up. When he described the fluid it was releasing, you immediately recognized it was the same glowing fluid _The Entity_ had dripped on you before the first time you went back to Evan's. You didn't really understand what it meant, but in some of the journal entries you had scanned, you remembered something like this being mentioned before. Once Michael was done having his way with you, that would be the next thing you looked into. 

But for the time being- 

You let him consume you in his arms as he buried his hips firmly against yours. The way his arms wrapped around yours and around your back, holding your body against his as he let his pace keep slow and steady left your head spinning. Over time with each encounter, you could see the skill he had with your body grow with his fixation on you. Still, possessive actions made your heart flutter; the way he held your head close to his, how he hovered around you doing the littlest things, or when he would get visibly jealous in the presence of Evan. With all your heart you wanted nothing more than for his to calm, knowing that you were his alone now. 

You nearly passed out when the sound of a loud hammering knock came against the grain of your door. Making a motion to get up to answer the door, Michael grabbed you and held you in place he pounded harder against you. A small smile slipped across your features at him keeping you to himself, letting him force you to ignore the door before your hands were reaching for his face to bring him into another deep kiss. 

"You're- terrible~" You said with a slight chuckle against his lips, letting a smirk join the lidded gaze he had on you. 

For a few moments you returned to the peace of your lovemaking before another loud set of pounding knocks shook the room. A growl could be heard deep in his chest as frustration boiled in him- who in their right minds-?!

"Hey Sweets open up! I know you're in there! It's important!" Evan shouted on the other side of your door. 

You hadn't realized your attention had turned to the entryway, but when your eyes turned back to Michael. His head was tilted, and he had a look in his watch that screamed with hellfire _'Are you fucking kidding me?!_ in a murderous haze. Taking a deep breath, you rubbed your temples to reply to him. 

"Ok I'll be there in a sec!" You yelled back. 

That only seemed to upset Michael more as he huffed and sat back off you. The two of you shuffled about to put your clothes back on, but nothing could hide the musk floating in the room or the glaze of lust still lingering in your stare. Every moment you could, you would console Michael in some way or another, be it a kiss or caress somewhere upon him. It seemed to lighten him up a bit before you headed over to the door to see what Evan needed. 

"You have the worst timing." You said as he swung the door open, as Michael stood with his mask on a little behind you, looming over your shoulder as he kept and eye on you two. 

His eyes shifted from Michael to you, "If I can't, neither can you." He said with a cheeky smirk behind his mask. 

"What did you need Evan?" An annoyed sigh left you as you asked. 

"I have to bring him inside- so it better be decent in your shack." 

Your brow furrowed, "Fuck off- who are you talking about?" 

Before he answered, he left your sight for a moment as went around the side of your home. When he returned, what you were seeing didn't make sense. Quickly pushing past you with the other in tow into your home made you gasp silently, allowing the door to quickly close behind them. Nothing could have saved your heart from the hurt that made it clench now. 

Standing in the middle of You, Michael, and Evan, stood Philip, only something was terribly wrong. Philip's breath was heavy and ragged as the golden ichor seeped and dripped through cracks and crevices of his form. Gathered mostly around his shoulders the bright yellow fluid dripped to the ground in a few drops. Pollen floated behind him with every movement as the glowing ichor pumped and throbbed through the knotting branches of his chest. Even his normal features had been gnarled as the small branches on his head had elongated, his eyes covered, and the small roots usually hidden by his cape were overgrown and throbbing with the fluid. 

Normally the size of his mouth was well hidden, but now as you looked upon him with a new fear, the ichor lit up his wide jaw and leaked endlessly. You couldn't hide the fear and concern in you as you took a careful step toward him. Most of all, what made your chest ache, was the giant hole in his as you could see the wall behind him through it. He had always been a sweet friend to you, according to your journals from before. And even this time around, a sweet fondness between you had made him a comfortable friend. To see him like this twisted your heart painfully. 

"Philip?" You asked quietly as you took a step up to him, "what happened to you?" 

"Be careful-" Evan started, but paused as he saw Philip's hands reach up to either side of your face, cupping it in his grasp. 

"It- Hurts-" Philip choked between labored rasping breaths as he got down on his knees in front of you. 

You followed his action of holding your face by grasping his gently. The slick of the pussy substance slipped over your fingers, glowing brightly against your skin. The rough feel of the wood covering his entire face haunted you as you remembered how it should have been. It only took another moment before his arms wrapped around your back and pulled you closer to him so he could rest his head against your chest, his fingers hopelessly gripping the back of your shirt, spilling his ichor all over the front of your clothes. 

You looked over at Evan as your hand moved over Philip's head and shoulders soothingly, "Does Claudette know about this?" 

"She's the one who tipped me off that he was like this-" He began, but Philip cut him off. 

"She's- Afraid-" A new panic was laced in his drowning words, becoming quickly visible in his grasp on you, "Needs- Me-" He choked as his vacant face looked at you, somehow still conveying his hurt. 

"How did this happen?" 

"Attacked-" 

You looked at Evan and Michael and back to Philip, trying to keep calm but concern still wormed its way in, "What do you mean? By who? One of us or one you?" 

" _You-_ " 

His answer left you shaken as he still clung to your frame. The first time you had seen anything like this, it was so slight- now it stood to devour Philip right before your eyes. You knew he couldn't physically at this point, but the hiccup of his chest made it clear he was crying, only leaving a tighter cinch around your heart. 

"Evan please tell me you have some sort of answer for this?" 

There was a long pause as he took a slow deep breath, "I don't know anything about it. And I couldn't tell ya if its something _She_ made me forget or not." He sounded more annoyed than anything. 

Your attention moved back to Michael who had just been standing there watching the whole scene play out, a sort of unease resting on him. Part of you wondered what was going on in his head right now. You wondered if he was afraid like you could see Evan was behind his mask. Was Michael _really_ afraid of anything? 

"Evan- You should take him back to Claudette for now. There isn't much I can do for him right now, we'll have to keep doing some research and see what we can do- but for now he should be with her." You said gently as the patterns on your fingertips caught the grooves of Philip's wooden rings on the back his head, keeping his face buried in your chest. 

"That's the problem. He's fine right now- but this won't last long." Evan said with a slight sigh, "The reason Claudette found me was because he's been erratic. That's why I told you to be careful, I might be able to stop him, but that doesn't mean he still won't get a good swipe on ya." 

"So then what? Its not like we can banish him to his realm until this is over- if its even something that could be gotten over." You said, still keeping your affectionate hold on him as his ichor continued to make you a mess. 

"Not much we can do, beyond just keepin' an eye on him." 

You nodded and stepped away from Philip's grasp, "I'll collect some to study, but- I don't know." You said as you returned to him with a small glass vial. 

The dripping fluid from him easily collected in the glass tube, filling it in only just a few moments. This whole thing had left a hole in your chest as big as Philip's. Concern was strangling you as you worried about what this could mean for your escape. More over, how in the world this was carried out by another survivor- who would do something like this? Who _could_ do something like this?

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Have you seen Meg around anywhere? I haven't seen her in a couple days and she said she was going to show me something new- but I haven't been able to find her."_

_"She isn't with Evan?"_

_"No, he's been hanging out with-- oh."_

_"Tch-"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Part of you wondered if _The Entity_ was a bit more wise to your movements than you thought. You hadn't been paired against Michael in trials for a long while, but when you saw that stark white mask round a corner a sort of relief washed over you. The stranglehold of his obsession was tight around your neck when his eyes met yours. He walked up next to the generator and watched as you worked silently on the engine. The primal part of you still had to shake the fear of him just standing there watching you. 

_**tik'ludnk ylmend'ca yoij-** _ **You Play _ky'x-_ A Fool's Game**

It almost felt like things had gone back to the way they had been as he followed you from generator to generator. Every so often the two of you would cross paths with some of the other survivors, being mildly amused by their unease around him. Feeling his fingers brush and run through your hair sent chills down your spine as you finished up the last one, fastening wires and clearing valves as quick as you could. 

When the sound of the escape sounded, you broke into a sprint to get to the door. Michael was surprised by your sudden burst before following behind you silently. As the red lights came to life and the locks of the gate released, you couldn't get Michael out of your head. You wondered how hard he was hiding his true nature, his desire to see you bloodied. The two of you waited while the others quickly got to freedom before you turned to Michael, the color drained from your face. 

"I- I know you still have those urges." You said quietly as a breeze from the gates beckoned for you, "If you want- you don't have to hold back this time. _She_ doesn't feed from your kills- so- its ok."

There was an anxious silence shared between you as his fingers shifted on the handle of his blade. Michael closed the air between you before a hard grip ripped you from the ground. A yelp made it way from your throat as he held you at eye level. Old fear started to crawl through you as the voice of reason began to scream how stupid you were. You could almost taste the anxious excitement radiating from him with the prospect of a fresh kill. 

_**nykl'ch-** _ **He Will Spill It _xlika'va-_ In My Name**

No matter how many times it happened, it never got easier. 

Like a swift punch to the chest, he sunk the blade into your flesh. Immediately a sweep of cold heat rushed over your skin in a whirlwind as the feeling of warm water rushed over your stomach. You sputtered and gasped, your hands shaking as they tried to reach out for him. Only this time when removed the knife, the grasp on you changed as he fell to his knees, cradling you close to him. Blood covered him as you bathed in it, whispering his name over and over when his hand touched the side of your face. 

The look in his eyes when he took off his mask was just a side step away from indifference, only holding a bit emotional turmoil in their depths. Michael kept you on his lap while you gasped and choked on the blood filling your lungs and drowning your very breath. Your heart pounded painfully as cold sweats and fading vision started to take away your senses. 

"I love you-" You rasped when he brought his face close to yours. 

That seemed to surprise him as you saw his eyebrows perk. Weakly you shifted to be as close as you could, repeating the simple phrase while your life quickly dissipated in his grasp. In doing so, a new panic he'd never known took hold of him. Worry made his brow furrow with more frantic brushes of your hair in his fingers as the last of you slipped away from him. 

Hearing those words fall from your tongue as your life faded beyond his grasp made a pit form in his stomach. His thumbs kissed your cheek bones in short strokes, your skin still warm with your last moments. With hands shaking now, he held your head in his grasp, before lightly kissing your blood stained corpse. For the first time, he was afraid. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"I know she was trying to be nice- but this just kinda proves my point? It doesn't matter how we feel about them- they will never be able to stop."_

_"Philip isn't like that-"_

_"Says the one who's been blowin' him for a couple weeks- Look I get that he's sweet or whatever- but at the end of the fucking day, they're still murders and we're still up shit creek if they decide to revert."_

_"That doesn't mean we still shouldn't try!"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

Screaming- it was so loud. 

You couldn't move and your eyes refused to open. It felt like you were being held in place as screams echoed around your head trying to grasp where the hell you were and what the hell was happening. Was that Claudette? Nea? 

" _MAX!!!_ " 

The shrill sound of Claudette's scream echoed in your head, forcing your eyes open to the scene playing out. Before you could process anything, the loud sound of a chainsaw cut through the air and made contact. With your vision still blurred, you heard Max's chainsaw hit wood, grinding loudly as you saw bursts of ichor splashing over his frame. Loud snarls and gurgling sounds made you realize the offender was- 

"Philip-?" You asked gently, reaching out to the figure before another bigger hand grabbed yours and brought back up against your frame. 

It was in that moment you realized you had been held this whole time. As more of your vision came into focus, you realized Michael was still holding you as he had been at the end of the trial. He stood firm, holding your body against his with a tight vice grip as you saw Evan rushing past. 

Easily he threw himself between the two. A large rough gash was cut across Philip's chest, letting the golden fluid pour endlessly onto the dirt. The Wraith's mouth opened wide with razor teeth as he screeched at Evan and Max, while Herman and Anna restrained him. Max quickly dropped his chainsaw and turned his attention to Claudette who was silent now in Nea's arms. 

You didn't realize the damage done until Claudette's body was being scooped into Max's grasp, her blood pooling and dripping over his arms. Nausea gripped your stomach as you started to wiggle more in Michael's hold, still shaking the weariness of your rebirth. 

"Michael- Lemme go-" You said with a slight slur, "I have to help-" 

Immediately you were met with him shaking his head. He knew your body still wasn't back up to par and the trauma of this wasn't helping. After Max ran Nea, Laurie, and Sally floating behind, while Evan, Herman, and Anna dealt with Philip. Before you could watch the scene finish, Michael was already taking you away. You struggled a little more, swearing and begging him to let you go, but before he could do anything, the stress of everything was too much on you and darkness quickly overtook your vision. Like that you were out like a light once again. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"I swear to fucking God- if you say any dumb shit like 'I told you so' I will cleave you a new asshole myself."_

_"Relax- I wasn't. I just wanted to come see how she was doing."_

_"She's fine for now. She lost a lot of blood, but Sally said she'd be ok. I dunno- Everyone keeps saying she'll be ok- but Max has been inconsolable- I'm not too far off and- I don't know what to do."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

"Fuck- my head." Was the first thing you said when you came to. 

At the end of the bed sat Michael, watching you like a hawk. That primal fear of seeing that white mask gripped you before it quickly dissipated. Pushing the sheets off you, you pulled yourself off the bed, still being a touch wobbly on your feet. No words could express how much you hated the effects of being brought back to life. Crippling fatigue held you tight as Michael caught you in his grasp. You knew he was worried, but it just felt like an annoyance right now.

"Was it real?" 

Already knowing what you meant he nodded slowly. 

"Is she alright?" You whispered. 

Again he nodded.

With a heavy sigh you relaxed against him a little, as you knew that would probably be the extent of the information he had. His fingers brushed through your hair before he set you back on the edge of the bed. The next move he made surprised you as his hands grabbed the edges of your shirt and lifted it up around your breasts. At first his action made your cheeks hot with confusion, but it sort of clicked when his fingers touched where he had stabbed you before. Silent contemplation filled his headspace as he looked at where a horrible gashing scar should have been, did he feel bad about it? Then it dawned on you- 

"Michael, are you ok?" 

The words came easily, but you knew an answer wouldn't. 

"Its ok if you don't understand what you're feeling right now. Emotions can be overwhelming for anyone- especially with what we've been going through." You asked gently touching the side of his mask, "You've never felt this way before, have you?" 

He shook his head. 

"I think what you're feeling right now - is fear? And maybe jealousy? Its different for everyone, but it seems pretty clear to me that you- Michael Audrey Myers- are in fact afraid of something." You said with a slight smile as you peeled his mask off. 

The look that crossed over his features seemed to question that. 

"It makes you sick and angry when you see Evan getting close to me?" 

His brow scrunched before nodding slowly. 

"And you- didn't like it very much when you stabbed me last time, did you?" 

There was hesitation there. Were you really accusing a famously ruthless killer- of being afraid? He was almost amused by your reach. He had always been wrapped in the suffocating addiction of being obsessed, that the shattering reality of life being lost had never let itself in. The loss of never being able to stalk his obsession, never to touch nor smell her hair again, was a feeling so foreign to him it threatened the fragility that was barely holding his psyche together. 

A small smile broke over your lips, "You know- you're my obsession too?" 

Both of you knew how cheesy it sounded, forcing him to raise an eyebrow with a smirk. You knew you could never understand the depths of his emotions and what he actually felt- but maybe giving him some sort of platform would loosen him up a bit? 

"Come on, let's go see how she's doing." 

-

It was rare that anyone ever got seriously injured outside of the trials, so walking into the small one room infirmary was just odd. Seeing her laid there on the bed with a wrapped chest made your heart fall into your gut. Michael had stayed behind, both of you deciding the first thing she sees if she woke up would be his freaky mug. But she was still sound asleep as Nea watched over her, waiting for the moment her eyes would open once more. 

Few words were exchanged, not wanting to talk about the elephant in the room. Where Philip had been taken after it was over was unknown to you only for a short time before Evan stopped you on the way out of the infirmary. 

"What? No stalker today?" He asked as you walked up to him. 

"Where did you take Philip?" There wasn't any room to play with him right now. 

"I'm not sure if you should be chasin' him right now. I can't have what happened to her happenin' to you too." He said earnestly. 

You snorted, "I don't know why you keep talking about me like you have some obligation to take care of me? Whatever we had between us from before is nothing now- and its pissing me off that you seem to think I need you still! Stop being a fucking coward and go talk to Meg! That girl loves you so much and you'd rather squander what's left of our time trying to relive something that'll never happen again!" 

Your blood was boiling and your frustration was clear as you spoke to him. When you finished speaking his stance shifted and a sort of hurt flashed in his gaze. When did he get so close? 

"If you knew even a fraction of what you and I went through for your ass- I do have an obligation to keep the past from repeating itself if you're gonna get out of here alive. And why are you so worried about who I'm fuckin'? If we're nothing- then keep her name off your tongue when you're speaking to me, or I'll do it for ya." A new darkness filled the air between you. 

"It is my business when we need everyone on the same page and you're out here collecting a jar of hearts? Look, I'm trying to play it cool here, but I'm not fucking scared of you Evan. Even if you spread my blood through the forest- I'll never stop- so don't you _ever_ threaten me again." 

A dark chuckle escaped him as it looked like seething rage was hiding just behind his teeth, "You seem to forget who the fuck you think you're talking to." He said before snatching you off the ground by the front of your shirt, "Ya know, you're walkin' a fine line between goin' home bloody or not being able to walk for the rest of your life." 

The glare on your face didn't show any sign of wavering, "Then take me to Philip." 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Hey so- I uh- just saw Evan and what's-her-name getting pretty handsy and not in a good way?"_

_"She's literally been here for months and you still can't remember her name? Fuckin' weak man."_

_'I'm not good with names okay?! Is that really what you focused on here?! I just said her and Evan were in a fight and all you care about is if I remember her damn name."_

_"I mean- she is trying to save us all- its kinda lame you don't even remember her name bro."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

You really didn't want to follow Evan anywhere after that, but silently you let him lead you into the abyss of the never ending forest. Beyond where any of you had dared to travel, stood an old decrepit structure of red bricks. A flickering light danced off the walls inside as it illuminated objects basking in its glow. There were no tree nearby and in the distance you swore you could see the glow of more pus in the darkness. 

Evan had stayed quiet on your walk in just as you did, probably still stewing on what you had said earlier. Maybe you didn't mean to be so harsh, but his constant doting on you was becoming troublesome with Michael still fleshing out his emotions. Okay, maybe you felt really bad about it. You knew Meg was a sore subject, not entierly sure why it was, but it was, and he was terribly sensitive to that part of him. Even now Evan was still surprising you as he took you deep within the bowels of this hellish place to go see Philip. 

When you rounded the corner into the building that was barely standing, what caught your eyes made you gasp, covering your mouth as your eyes went wide. Your legs fell into a sprint as you ran up to Philip's frame chained to the wall. Large iron links held him tight in place, making sure there was no escape for him in sight. Still, his glowing fluids dripped on the ground endlessly, as marks of feet slipping in it covered the surrounding floor. The giant gash in his chest was the most painful reminder of all that happened. 

Philip was more than pleased to see you as you ran up and let your hands hold his face like you had done earlier. The gurgling wheeze behind the dripping wood of his mouth only amplified his condition, all while you let his ichor drip down over your chest and shoulders as his body loomed over yours. Looking up into his eyes, a white glow shone through cracks where his eyes should have been. Tears threatened you as heartache over seeing your normally gentle friend painfully restrained crushed you. 

"Evan, get him down!" You said with shaken words. 

Before Evan could speak up, you felt Philip's head shaking in your grasp, "No- This Is- Safer- Better For- Her-" 

You listened, but you wanted nothing to do with it, "Evan please!" 

"He doesn't want that Sweets." Evan added quietly when he walked up beside you, "I don't like it either. But its what we have to do until we can figure this out." 

With the ache in your heart not stopping, you pressed, "I know, but this is bad too- he doesn't deserve this." 

"Then maybe you should get to steppin'." 

"What do you mean?" You asked as your thumb moved over Philip's drippy features. 

"As cliche as this shit sounds, as killers, you're our only hope. No one else gives a fuck about us the way you do. If anyone is gonna figure this out. It'll be you." He always seemed so level during times of high stress, making you wonder if that was something that was bred of his upbringing. 

Your eyes shifted from Evan to Philip, then back, "I know you're counting on me, but what if I can't do it?" 

Evan's brow raised curiously before he knelt down in front of you, taking your arms in his hands, "Listen Sweets, if I didn't think ya could do it, I wouldn't be wastin' my time. But-" He paused and let his hand brush back some hair from your face, "But I know you, and I've seen you do it once before, I know you can do it again. He believes in you too, and ya don't wanna let him down, do ya?" 

You turned and looked at Philip with a slight smile as a tear rolled over your cheek and heat burned your face, "You do?" 

Philip nodded, "You've- Always- Been Kind- She- Trusts You- I- Trust You-" He rasped. 

"See? And as much as I hate the fucker- Michael will protect you from any of us no matter what happens. You don't have to worry about anything anymore Sweets- _you've got us._ "

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Maybe when she wakes up we could have a little party?"_

_"Whaddya mean? This isn't really a place that's party worthy?"_

_"Yeah I get that- but we can still relax and let loose sometimes right? Look! I found some booze- and we could make a big dinner- oh! And maybe we could figure out some music, I know some of us still have some tech from back home- I really think we could have a good time!"_

_"Suuuure~ Let's just invite the killers too while we're at it?"_

_"Yeah! I'm sure it's been a really long time since they went to a party!"_

_"Jesus Christ-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey- can we talk?" 

A knock on your door had pulled you from the journals you'd been scanning over. The afternoon had been mostly quiet, side the sound of more rain coming down over the camp. You honestly weren't expecting to see Meg on the other side of the door when you pulled it open. But- there she was, damp and kind of upset looking at she stood there on your stoop. 

"Yeah, of course, come on in- I've got a fire goin' already." You said gently as you stepped out of the way to let her walk in. 

Grabbing a towel for her and tossing it her way when she sat down on a stool you had sitting by the fireplace, you tried to not let your nerves get the better of you. It seemed pretty clear that she had been upset over Evan, and his sudden attendance at your side recently. Now after you had read through some your old journals from the last time, it was if he had been grooming her to follow in your path. A sigh left you as you ran your fingers through your hair, quickly shaking yourself to give her a smile. 

"So, what's up?" You asked as you turned on the kettle and leaned against the counter. 

Already you could see pink rising on her cheeks, "I- I wanted to talk to you about- Evan." 

"Before anything- I would just like to say there is nothing going on between us-" You started but she cut you off with her hand, letting you notice that her forearm had been wrapped in bandages. 

"I know- Evan's an idiot, but you're not. Michael would tear you to shreds if you did something dumb like that- No- I- Don't know what I have to do to get him to talk to me again. And- You're the only one he seems to give a shit about right now." She paused to chuckle and rub her face, "And honestly it's pissing me the _fuck_ off." 

The whole time she was talking you had just your eyes on her arm. Blood had already begun to soak through the dressing- but there was something off about it. Was it- _glowing_? 

"So- what you're asking me is- can I show you how to make Evan more interested at you?" 

She nodded. 

You cleared your throat and kind of snorted, "I can't really do that. As big of an asshole as he is- Evan is a simple man. I don't know, just throw yourself at him. He'll probably come right back." 

Meg continued to nod as you spoke, "Is that what you did when he fell for you the first time?" 

Your heart skidded to a stop, " _Excuse me?_ " You answered in a squeak as you poured tea for the two of you. 

"I'm not stupid either. Whenever Evan would pass out after fucking I would wander around to explore. One day when I was poking around- I found your old journals. He kept them in a stash in his workshop." She snorted, "Should tell you how important you are to him- that workshop is his sanctuary, and you had a whole box just for you in there." 

"Meg-" You started but she cut you off again. 

"It's ok. Really. Anyway, I started reading your journals and I kinda figured out what happened, even though I couldn't remember anything either. After that, I started to do things you said you would do for him. And I started acting more like you- It really seemed like it worked. But I don't know, I guess when he realized you weren't going to be his at all this time around, he kinda lost it?" 

You swallowed hard. Holy shit this was awkward. On the one hand you did feel for Meg, and the bullshit Evan had put her through for all this. While on the other hand you wanted absolutely nothing to do with entire mess. Not sure where to take that you just took a slow inhale and exhale as you handed her her tea. 

"There is no easy way to handle him, I'll say that first. Evan wants what he wants and as shitty as that sounds, we also have to remember the dating pool we're dealing with here." You said with a slight grin. 

That loosened her up a little as she gave a light laugh in response, "Yeah, no kidding." 

"Look all I can tell ya is that you don't have to worry about me. If you ever see he's with me, just take him. Or if you can't find him- come check with me. 'Cause honestly he's making it real hard on Michael and I to have any peace- and I know that shit's on purpose." You continued to chuckle and so did she. 

"Yeah, alright. Thanks for talking to me about- all this- I know it was probably weird for you, but it really helped." Meg said with a smile pulling at her lips, handing you her empty teacup, "I better be getting outta here, though."

"You're fine, I'm glad I could help- but before you go, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Hmn?" 

"What happened to your arm?" 

A new tension rose between you for a moment as she tried to figure out how to answer you. 

"M-my arm?" 

"Yeah, looks like a pretty gnarly gash. Usually _The Entity_ takes care of that shit in trial- so like- what happened?" You pressed. 

She took a long slow breath of air in, "It happened when I was out in the woods. I was-" 

But before she could finish, another knock on the door put a wedge in the conversation, "I'll get that." You said. 

Of course, who else would it have been? Evan stood there on your porch, gazing down at you with a smirk. A silent frustration was bubbling in your veins. 

"Hey Sweets, I noticed Michael wasn't around, and I thought I'd come check on my fav-" Evan said, but you stopped him by flinging open the front door to show Meg standing only a few feet behind you. 

"Hey Evan-! Meg just stopped by to check in and see how everything was going." Cutting him off you continued, "We were just talking about you too- and how busy you've been recently with helping everyone." 

Evan could read it that you were trying to force the conversation a certain way. He looked at you then back to Meg, a smile slowly making its way over his lips from behind the mask. You knew he loved to taunt and bullshit with everyone and you were praying this wasn't going to be one of those times. Oh god you were hoping he wasn't going to make it worse. 

"Yeah- I've been lookin' all over for ya." He said walking past you into your cabin and up to Meg, "Been needin' your help and you've been a ghost." 

"I know." She said sheepishly. 

"Come on, still need ya." He said as he pat her back to move toward the door. 

Meg nodded and headed toward the door, giving a short goodbye to you as she walked past. Not too far behind her, Evan came up behind you, taking a firm grasp of your ass cheek, so much so his fingers curled and brushed against your clothed folds. The sudden feeling of his hand on such an intimate place made you nearly jump out of your skin, but you didn't make a sound. He stood there like that for a moment, letting his fingers rub between your legs as Meg headed out in front of him. 

" _Evan!_ " You pleaded quietly as he stoked a fire in you. 

" _What are you tryin' to do to me Sweets? I became your bitch, I don't get any of this pussy, and now you're making me play babysitter?_ " Evan whispered roughly. " _You know I can still do plenty of damage before Mikey Boy even thinks about showin' up here._ " 

A soft whimper left you as his fingers continued to kneed, " _She misses you Evan- give her the same chance you did for me._ " You said before you managed to get away from his hold. 

"Whatever you say Sweets, its always easier the second time around!" He said he walked out the door and into the rain with Meg, shielding her as best as he could. 

_**vej'xentka tlenwa'xe- Worthless** _

▪ ▪ ▪

_"Mmm-"_

_"Huh-? Claudette!?"_

_"Sally!"_

_"She's awake!"_

▪ ▪ ▪

Going into trials now was so different than what you had come to know. Everything was so relaxed, usually letting the killer follow you about as your group would complete their tasks. Something was off tonight though as you walked around the map. A sickeningly attractive smell carried through the evening breeze, drawing you in to the darkness. 

Focusing was something that was nearly out of the question as you started working on generators. Thankfully your lives didn't depend on it this time or else you would've been on a hook already. Sweat was collecting on your forehead as the stress of ignoring the scent wafting through the air was taking its toll on you. The absolute second that generator was done, you gave up on your mission and went to find the scent calling for you. 

In a growing haze, you wandered around the arena looking for what was making your skin hot. Never in your life had you smelled something so good. You couldn't believe that this was a feeling you would have ever been able to grasp in such a place like this. But when you found where the scent was coming from, you broke into a dead sprint to get close to the source. 

"Ohmygod that shit's disgusting!" One of your companions said as you neared the reason for the smell. 

Sitting there in the clearing was a large skin like mass, pulsing with life as you heard low gurgling sounds the closer you got to it. Large flowers that looked similar to sunflowers with rotting flesh color petals adorned the disgusting form. More over, what was dripping from the flowers and open vents of the mass was the same ichor that Philip had been spewing, what _The Entity_ spilled on you. The same glowing fluid dripped and begged for you now as you crouched beside it. 

_**ti'ginj- Savor This- hyk- My Child** _

The rest of the survivors turned away at the smell, but there was something it that had you hooked. It was almost as if it was getting you high as you sat there smelling it and collecting more its nectar. Shortly after you had begun to fawn over the large canker, Herman's electric hum began to tickle your feet. When he showed up beside you, his hand on your shoulder pulled you from the intoxicating haze. 

Striding up with his spiked weapon in hand, The Doctor's presence was never hard to ignore. Now standing beside you, you could see his formal wear on full display. White pinstripes cascaded down the front of his silk vest with a silver pocket watch chain glimmering in the dim light of a nearby fire. The chrome of his attachments were a stark contrast to the older fashion style he normally showed. 

A purple tie pulled your attention to his and then back down to the flowers. With what little movement he could manage in his face, you could see his brow raise a touch. He motioned for you to stand but you didn't. There was something about those damn flowers that wouldn't let you go, god it was better than any perfume or food smell you had ever had the pleasure of knowing. You startled yourself when you found your hands reaching closer for it, your hands quickly being covered in the nectar.

"Yeah, she's freakin' me out now. That shit smells like death and she's actin' like it's fresh roses." 

Herman pulled you away from the pussing flowers and made you look at him. The whole world felt so warm and hazy in his grasp. His strained features examined your face and body as he kneeled down in front of you. He grabbed a small handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to you, intending for you to wipe the fluid from your hands. Motioning again for one of the others to hand him a flashlight, he shone it right into your eyes to check their dilation.

"How are you- feeling?" Herman asked slowly as he stood back up. 

"I feel- really good. I feel really warm all over, and happy?" You said with a smile. 

He placed the back of his hand against your forehead, "You're- running a bit hot." He said as a light buzzing filled your senses from his touch. 

"I feel hot-" You added, "Does it smell good for you too Doctor?" 

"It does- it makes me feel good- as well. But you- shouldn't." He wheezed between his words. 

"I didn't feel this way before? Around Philip or anything?"

"He was not- a fresh flower." 

You paused and looked at the flowers, wanting to fall into the sweet wrap of their siren song. He'd had enough though as he spoke up again to beckon you to him. 

"Come." 

Offering his hand, Herman took yours and started to slowly lead you away from the flower to join everyone else. You didn't realize he'd been standing there watching you for so long. Or rather- you didn't notice when everyone had left you alone with the flowers. It seemed like he was trying to keep you from getting swallowed up by it, as he didn't let your hand go for the rest of the trial. 

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"I guess Meg found Evan- I swear you could hear them a mile away."_

_"Well- I'm glad she's not mad anymore? Was she mad? 'Cause I'm not really sure what all happened there?"_

_"Yeah, me either? I think she was jealous?"_

_"I mean, wouldn't you be too if the guy you were fuckin', suddenly started trying to get with someone else?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

The news had spread like wildfire when Claudette finally awoke. Everyone was trying to not to overwhelm her with their visits, but one by one everyone poured in to see how she was. Excited low voices bound around the small infirmary room, leaving her to beam in her bed from all of her friend's affection. 

It didn't make your heart hurt any less when you entered the space. Seeing her sitting there with Max and Nea on either side of her made your heart twinge for Philip. Thinking of him being bound by chains while Claudette sat here by his hand. When you sat on the foot of her bed, she greeted you with a smile, the weariness from her injury still clear in her movements. 

"I'm glad to see you're up." You said, trying to shake the secondhand guilt. 

"Thank you, I'm glad to be part of the living." She replied with a slight giggle. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I just feel tired right now. Sally was kind enough to find something for the pain- but-" She paused. 

"I wanted to know what happened to Philip." 

She was looking you dead in the eyes as she asked, making Max and Nea wince with the question. Had no one told her what had been done with him? Did anyone else really know? The way they reacted made you guess she's been asking about him since she woke up, further splitting your heart. 

"I- He's keeping his distance right now. Until we can figure out what's wrong with him-" 

"I want to see him." She said firmly. 

You took in a slow breath, "I'm sure you do, and I'm not telling you this to be rude, but that's not possible right now. It's just not safe." 

Claudette didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she didn't press it any further. Taking in a breath herself, she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. 

"Have you found out anything else about what's going on with him?" 

"Not as much as I would like." You answered honestly, "This isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. From what I've seen it's something that will severely impact a killer if injected directly into them, but it does next to nothing to us." 

Even though you knew that part was a lie. In the back of your mind the pussing flower from the trial earlier was still playing a siren song for you, begging you to come back and bask in its gifts. You'd hoped that everyone who had seen you during that trial had just brushed it off, knowing that Herman wouldn't. 

"And I still don't know why it took you so long to recover?" You continued, "The time between our deaths in trial verses how long it took you to recover from this just doesn't make sense. I have to wonder if-" 

You were going to keep on your explanation, but you could already see that she was starting to fade, trying to keep her eyes open for your rambling. Of course, this would have to wait for another time. 

Giving a short laugh you went on, "Ah- actually- we can go over all the details another time. I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing-" 

"Oh no, I'm alright-" Claudette started, but Nea cut in this time. 

"You really aren't though. She's right, you guys can talk about it later." 

The two exchanged a long glance before Claudette gave her a short nod and turning her attention back to you, "Thank you for coming to see me, and for telling me everything." 

"Of course-" 

"And if you see Philip," She cut you off, "Tell him I'm not mad at him- I forgive him." 

\-- 

It never felt like your legs could carry you fast enough. Once you left Claudette, you went straight for Philip. Guilt and heartache tearing you apart for your dear friend, your lungs were on fire. You hoped that no one had followed you out here, you knew he wasn't going to hurt you being bound by the chains on the wall. Wiser ones would say it wouldn't be his strength to break the chains, but your lack thereof. Evan should have never shown you were he was. 

Seeing that old building off in the distance made you slow, trying to calm yourself back down. When you rounded the corner, he was still bound against the wall on his knees, his arms held up by the chains while his head hung low. Feeling your lower lip wobble, your foot shifted against the grit on the floor, making his head perk up. Rushing up to him, you got down on your knees in front of him and held his face in your hands. 

"She's awake Philip." You said gently, but his response was a strangled cry of relief, "She was asking about you- She's not mad at you, she forgives you- God she wants to see you so bad." Tears threatened your eyes as you spoke. 

More of the nectar dripped from his face and through the cracks of his vision, letting it fall all over you once again. You knew he wanted some sort of affection to console him as he pulled against the chains, trying to nuzzle his face into your hand more. The only ones who had been out here to see him, that even knew he was out here, was just you and Evan; and you seriously doubted Evan was coming out here for long visits. For almost a week he'd been bound up like this, suffering under the weight of his own guilt and physical pain. 

_Something_ told you reach into your pocket, feeling a cool metal object there when you did. Deep in the pit of your stomach you knew what it was when you pulled it out, the dull iron quickly warming to your heat. You didn't let Philip see it as you stood, letting him question your movements as you moved up and unrestrained his wrist with a pop of the cuff's lock. 

Instantly the air around him turned to panic as the chain clattered against the wall, then the other. Getting back down in front of him, his hands joined your cheeks, kissing your forehead gently as his ichor dripped over your features. It was almost as if he didn't trust his own hands as he let them run over your face and neck. This was the most amount of contact he was going to be seeing for the foreseeable future, and you were so wrapped up in comforting Philip, you couldn't see the true danger you were really in. 

The mess he was leaving on you didn't matter, and still didn't as you licked your lip, bringing a bit of the glowing fluid onto your tongue. Just like before with the flowers in trial, the sudden wash of nostalgic aphrodisia came over and the haze Herman had forced you from earlier had come back. He could see the change in you as you swayed between his legs, holding your face in his grasp to make you look up at him craning over you. 

"Philip- its happening again-" You whispered, terror starting to creep in, "This happened in trial- those flowers- they make me feel so good, and its happening again right now! I don't know what to do-" 

_**tyk'ganx- For A Champion- yxirn'ti- And His Prey-** _

Just as you were beginning to spiral into the madness of the nectar, Philip had begun being taken over by the same effects. His arm wrapped up behind your back, pulling you in closer to him as new fury boiled in him. You tried to back out of his grasp, but his other hand grabbed your thigh, pulling you in as his mouth cracked open. More nectar spilled onto your stomach as his mouth opened wide, the long sharp teeth residing there always remaining a shock to you for their rareness. 

"You smell- Good~" He said letting his hands grip either side of your head. 

Normally such a thing would have been seen as just some flirting, but there was so much darkness laced in his breath you knew this wasn't good. 

"I will- Take you- Instead." He added in rasped breaths, his face moving closer to yours. 

There was no escaping him. Helplessly your hands held his forearms as your legs sat around his waist, his hands holding your skull in a vice as he hung his grin wide. When fear should have been gripping you as his bloodlust rose, it was replaced with the sweet tenderness you usually feel for him, only stickier in its bliss. What made it worse was the fluid falling from his mouth to yours, the illuminated nectar filling your mouth with a sweet musk. 

"Are you... going to..." You trailed off as he placed his thumb against your lips. 

With his thumb pressed against your lips all he gave was a low, "Shh-", as his fingers threaded and tangled into your hair. 

The tension rising in him was easy to see as he never let you attempt to get away, he seemed to be indulging in how you were looking up at him. And oh how you were admiring your view of him. What would have normally been the silent tension of a predator finally about to make its kill, was replaced with your half lidded gaze almost offering him the pleasure to take his gift. 

"Philip..." You whispered again as his lips drew closer to yours, nectar falling from the corners of your mouth. 

Before the strength of his grasp could snap your neck like a twig, you could hear the sheathing of a blade into Philip's back. That gave him enough of a pause to stop and give his assailant a chance to get some leverage to kick him off you. The sound of wood cracking echoed in your head as Philip's frame was thrown up against the wall. 

Evan was immediately pinning Philip back as Michael ripped you away from the floor. The ichor that covered you rubbed onto Michael's clothes and dripped in small drops to the dusty floor, their glow ever bright. Michael quickly went to wiping away the fluid while Evan struggled with a screeching Philip. 

"You can fuck with her in a second- I need your help with him!" Evan shouted at Michael as Philip sprayed the nectar all over him. 

Michael set you down to go help put Philip back in his restraints, his furious screeches quickly turning back to panicked sobs. There was no breath of air between the sound of Philip's cuffs being locked and Michael taking you back in his grasp from your glowing fog on the ground. 

"Keep her as far away from him as you can!" Evan yelled at Michael as the other whisked you off into the dense pines. 

▪ ▪ ▪

_"What were ya sayin' before? You said it was comin' and called it the Blight. Do ya know what this is?"_

_"..."_

_"If ya know something- I think we should tell 'em- don'tchya wanna get outta here?"_

_"..."_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

He had taken you to the farthest place where no one could touch you- home. Sitting on the couch downstairs with the nectar still covering you, Michael shuffled back into the room with a clean towel in his grasp. With the weight of the nectar still sitting on your shoulders, you wiped what was left from your face and clothes as best as you could. With the towel in your hands you sat there staring it at for a long silent moment, considering everything that had happened. 

Their rumors had been right the whole time. You were a liability to everyone, including yourself. You alone had gone out there to Philip. You alone unlocked his binds. And you alone, almost let him rip his fury into you and any one else unlucky to get caught in his sights. Crippling guilt and embarrassment gripped you as your head fell into your palms. How could you have been so foolish? 

The sound of his mask gently resting on the coffee table in front of you drew your attention up to him. It was always such a sight to see him without it, his beautifully sculpted face only highlighting the danger hiding behind it. A mix of emotions ran through his eyes from worry to ire. Nothing seemed to be getting any easier the more you learned, and that proved to be true time and time again as you left yourself vulnerable to the most dangerous people imaginable. 

"Michael- I don't know what to do. Everyone is counting on me to save all of us and I can barely go five fucking minutes without tripping over my own feet." You took a slow breath, "And I know there isn't really anything you can say because you''ve never dealt with anything like this or really- anything- beyond being locked up and trying to murder teens?" 

A slight smirk pulled at his lips. 

"Ok- I know that's not all you have goin' on in your head- but- I'm fuckin' losin' it and if that shit keep spreading into camp- I'm really fucked." You sighed and rubbed your temples. 

Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to get all weird with the flowers? And good God why did you have to be with Evan in another life? Having him around you constantly, touching and fucking with you whenever he got the chance, was driving you crazy. There had to be some way to keep your sanity while you buried yourself in your studies about this place. 

"Can I- stay here with you?" 

His brow pulled into a question. 

"I mean- no one else can come here as long as you don't want them too- right?" 

He nodded. 

"Alright- then I'll stay here, with you." 

_'Oh really?'_

"Yeah- that's it! That's perfect- I can work in peace and it'll be easier for you to watch me 'n' stuff- sound good?" You said with a grin. 

You watched as his chest rose and fell slowly, before giving you a slow nod in agreement. Honestly you weren't really sure if he was actually alright with this, but as he helped you gather your things, and the victorious glare he gave Evan as the two of you walked on, made it seem like it was alright. Standing there on the sidewalk to your new home, Michael joined you silently. 

_'Welcome home.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **██◤▔᭥ ᭨▔◥██  
>  ██◣⍀⎽⎽[⏚](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9fMC0TUn9C2Njr1mEJKRy_TvX3N8zssQ)⎽⎽⌿◢██**
> 
> **[▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com) **


	8. Chapter 8

_"Remember how I was sayin' that when Claudette woke up we should have a party~?"_

_"Mm yeah?"_

_"Weeell~ She's been awake for a couple weeks now and pretty much back to normal~ We should do it now!"_

_"You're out of your mind."_

_"I found some boooooze~"_

_"... really?"_

▪ ▪ ▪ 

There were no children outside, nor the glimmer of the holiday lights and joyous chatter. Unrelenting rain had spread across the planes, leaving no place untouched by the torrent. Everything had been relatively quiet since you moved into the Myer's house, mostly spending your time holed up in the kitchen after turning it into your own personal lab. Scattered papers and books covered the kitchen table with glowing jars and vials of the nectar. After their trials, the others had sent someone to your plane to deliver a crate of vials full of the fluid to you for further study, much to the displeasement of Evan and Herman. 

Ever since your run in with Philip the week before, and tasting his ichor, you found yourself pulling more and more to the idea of slipping some onto your tongue. Just the thought of it had your body aching again the way it did when he held you in the snare of his grasp. How dizzying it was to have it so close, yet so far. You wondered how many times Michael had caught you staring at the vials, calling for you to have just a sip of their contents. Just like you were now, the glass almost radiating heat as you turned it over in your hand. You didn't hear his footsteps coming up behind you, leaving you to nearly jump from your skin when he appeared in the corner of your eye. 

"Michael!" You snapped, nearly dropping the nectar, "Oh jeeze, you scared the hell outta me." Continuing with a slight sigh as you carefully set the tube back in its stand. 

More often within the confines of his home you found him with his mask off, haunting the house between trials. There seemed to be a new peace around him having you live there. The darkness in his stride never left, but the nature of his nurturing had begun to change. Even while his features held a look of disinterest, he would help with whatever you asked, taking care in what he did. That same carefulness carried on into the bedroom by your hand leading him through your pleasure. You could have sworn you heard him humming a soft song the other day, finally hearing a piece of what one could have considered content, but you couldn't have been sure. 

"I didn't see you there-" You said, only being met with a raise of his brow, "I was just checking out the samples, this is from the first batch they brought by a week ago, and it still smells fresh."

He really didn't seem too pleased with that assessment of the nectar, concerned you would be tempted to have it once again. 

"Don't worry though," You continued, "I'm not drinking it or anything. _Unless-you-wanted-me-to._ " Finishing the last sentence in a rush, you hoped he might go for it. 

But- where the hell did that come from in the first place? Did you honestly want to drink that stuff again? Wrestling with the old desire to taste the warmth Philip made you feel and trying to keep your focus was a difficult battle. Your heart began to race at the idea of having Michael touch you under the influence of the nectar, not really giving much consideration to the potential risk involved. 

**_Come Back To My Splendor-- Drink Until You Drown_ **

More maddening than that were the whispers floating through your head, more of _Her_ words to bring you into their Hell. What had started off as garbled transmissions became clear comments in your head space. Eagerly _She_ would hum for you take a swig, make a cut, begging for you to consume _Her_ gifts. You had done everything you could to keep the voices silent, but it couldn't be helped. 

When Michael reached for the glass vial on display, the motion pulled you from your thoughts. Had he been thinking about letting you have some? That night when he brought you back to his home you were still under the full grips of the nectar, pleading for his touch. The screams of pleasure that carried across his plane that night would have made one think he was finally finishing the job, but that was far from the case. 

"Evan and Herman are worried about me eating that stuff- after what it did to Philip I don't really blame them. We still don't know much about it." A pause let you take in a slow breath, "But that doesn't stop me from thinkin' about it all the time." 

His thumb popped the top off the vial before tipping it a little in defiance of their warnings, letting the fluid creep down onto his fingers. Being left in the tube had made it turn stickier as it made strings between his fingers. You swallowed hard watching him play with the nectar, trying to force yourself to not want to lick his digits clean. Almost as if he could read your mind though, those same sticky fingers beckoned you over to them. 

"Are you... _sure_?" The question fell slowly off your tongue as your hands wrapped around his wrist, your breath floating between his fingers. 

He nodded and watched you with curious eyes, waiting for your reaction. Hesitation made you hold your lips closed as you fought with yourself over if you should do it. Maybe you should have been asking yourself why he was letting you do this? But such reason was swiftly slipping away as your lips parted and the heat of your tongue caressed his fingers. 

The distant disinterest didn't leave his face, only breaking slightly with a blush forming on his cheeks from the affection. Chaste licks and kisses soon turned to greedy sucking and rubbing your cheek against his hand, enthralled by the nectar. With your body returning to the euphoric haze it was in before in a hurry, Michael took a step back from you, bringing his hand with him. You didn't mean to whine at the loss of his touch, but the smirk slightly pulling at the corner of his lips made you regret it. 

Shifting closer to him, he took another step back, then another before walking out of the kitchen and turning out of sight. Confusion wrapped around your head as you trailed behind him, the golden ichor making everything a sweet daydream of reality. A silly wide grin was plastered on your face when your rounded the corner to see your playmate, only to be greeted to an empty hall. 

"Michael?" The way you said his name just made you sound like a lost child in a market. 

In an instant he was out of sight, a ghost of the image standing before you. The naked soles of your feet started to drag and trip in their stride as you crept around the hardwood. Instincts of your ancestors screamed for your safety, but you trailed on through the darkness feeling the heavy drunkenness of the nectar cover you. Oh how sticky and sweet it was, just like from Philip's tongue. Warmth held you and beckoned you to come into the arms of your predator. 

"Michael~?" 

How he loved to watch your unsure steps as they carried you up the stairs with the gentle call of his name. A hard gaze on your rear held him at bay in the shadows of the downstairs as he continued this game of cat and mouse. All the while the intoxication of the nectar combined with the burning adrenaline coursing through your veins blurred into a dream of saccharine bliss. Your fingers pulled along the banister as you reached the top of the steps, lazily looking around the upper story's hall to try and catch a glimpse of him. Moving your body forward, your legs began to carry you forward again slowly. 

How long had it been since you had been chased like this with him? The fear that would have been dripping from your tongue was replaced with lingering desire, the whole thing seeming like a surreal fantasy of the hell you'd been facing. All that was swirling around in your head were the thoughts of his possessive hold on you again, toying with your string of fate. Oh how he knew to pluck all the right cords to make you sing a chorus of hymns in his name. You almost missed the sense of his hands about the wrap around your throat, but when you turned to face your tormentor, there was no one. 

Moments of his intimate trepidation filled you with warmth, the careful unease of his hands as the made their way over your frame only promised to make your heart melt the next time they were on you. Even such thoughts were getting harder and harder to hold onto in the drowning ecstasy of the nectar flowing through you. 

As you reached the end of the hall, you heard a loud creak from behind. Your legs wobbled as they turned you to face the sound, curious fear pricking over you. In the shadows of a room at the end of the hall, you saw him, white mask almost floating in the darkness as he watched you silently. Standing there for a moment your mind turned over the primal options at hand, or rather, how to act on the only option. Run to, or from the arms of a killer. Even though most sane answers would be to get away, you found your legs carrying you toward him, lightly swaying in your step as golden ichor had left little smears and spots around your mouth from his fingers before. 

As you got closer, your eyes widened in panic as they watched him turn away from you again to hide once again, "Wait! Please don't-!" 

Lunging forward in an attempt to grab onto his arm before he left your sight again, you lost your footing out from under you as you met the floor with a heavy thud. You whined at the sudden dull throb of pain coursing through your hands and wrists from catching yourself. Looking down at the floor for a moment to try and gain your breath again, you saw his shoes come back into your vision. Swallowing hard, your head moved up his frame to have him staring down at you, unsure if he felt bad or was just taking pleasure in your fumbling about. 

The weight of your head seemed to take over your senses as you let your head fall again, staring back at the floor. Dancing around your skull you couldn't stop the ever growing desire to feel his hands grip your throat, let his blade slice between your bones and tear you apart. All of this left your mouth nearly watering for your own taste of death once more. 

Whispers you had come to live with in the back of your head from **Her** influence turned to giddy chatter at the forefront of your mind as you pulled yourself up to your feet. Your breath shook as you let out an unsteady breath, feeling the desire pick at your skin like a whittler. The way you gripped the front of his jumpsuit made him take a sharp inhale, being greeted to the heated frenzy in your eyes. Every breath feeling like a ragged tear into your chest made the words fall from your lips in a breathy rush. 

"Come on-" You spoke between pants, "I know you want to- I know I smell good to you- Herman told me so- It makes you want me- doesn't it?" 

He made no move, silently turning over in his head what the hell was going on with you. This was literally against everything the plan to escape was fighting for, and here you were begging to ruin everything you'd done. 

"What are you waiting for?!" Your tone got needier and desperate as he made no motion, "Tear me apart! I know you miss it-! I could see it in your eyes last time! Come on! Paint me across the halls! Bleed me like a pig--!!! I don't care! Do what you have to to satisfy us! Do it! Do it! Do- it..." 

It was a shock when you felt the blade sink into your stomach, feeling nothing as it pierced the supple flesh. You looked down at the metal in your gut and back to him, something new blossoming in your gaze as he ripped it back. Again the wet sound of his knife buried itself into you and the surreal sound of your life splattering on the floor like a spilled glass yelled in your head. Hands shaking gave way to unspeakable pleasure as your vision was assaulted with a rainbow of spots against the darkening vingette of your vision. The grip you had on his suit slowly released as you took a step back. Heat from the blood pouring from your stomach gushed down your legs, letting your fingers cautiously run over the wounds as if to prove to yourself they were real. There was no pain, only blinding ecstasy as you stumbled back a bit more to brace yourself against the wall. 

Never in your life had you felt anything like the sort of mania that ripped through you as blood started to drip from your lips. A large red stain followed you down the wallpaper, sliding down against it as your legs gave in to the weakness of your injuries. It didn't take long for him to be beside you, kneeling to get a closer view of your life echoing away. From the depths of your thoughts the fears of what would happen to you if you died in this sort of purgatory seemed to be a thousand miles away as you took his hand in yours. Feeling the chill of your skin made him get down fully beside you, knowing what was coming soon. Taking care in how he moved you somewhat, the rouge flood that poured from you when he shifted you around caused a heavy weighted moan to erupt from you lips, making you cling to him. 

There was nothing about this scene that didn't scream horror, but anything that could have stopped the two of you from enjoying the moment had been long since washed away. How the nectar made you feel, what it was doing to you, this was probably one of the worst things the killers had at their disposal. Sweet fire still crawled through you, centering on the wound in your abdomen like an erogenous zone, nearly making you cry out when his hand brushed over the area. Seeing his hands covered in your rubies seemed so distant from the reality you were in; some part of you didn't want to believe it was yours, or if it did, it did not matter. Choking on your final breaths as the blood filled your lungs, you clung to him again, barely finding the strength to speak. 

"It- feels so good- I-" 

Before the words could fall from your lips however, you fell silent. Resting against the wall he kept your frame caged between his legs as his arms hung loosely around your waist. Through the quiet dark closing in on your mind, through the trappings of his clothes and the bones of his chest you could heart the race of his heart. Was he aroused? Worried? Never would you have thought that you would have heard his heart beat so fast, but there seemed to be a lingering fear in air about your return-- if you would even have one. 

When the final rise and fall of your breath passed your lips the weight of your body laid into his. He sat there frozen for a moment, listening for any signs of life. How fragile you were in his grasp, in those breathless moments. Such a wild fascination always pulled at him at the sight of his victims lifeless corpses, the cool brush of your skin by his made him bring in a slow breath. Lacing his hands with yours, he sat there in the moment, relishing the moment of your death laying heavy on him knowing you would come back. You had to- there was no way **She** let something be easily destroyed-- right? 

Seconds crept into a minute, then two. To say what he felt was concern was probably pushing it, but a slight panic rose to his chest. You still weren't moving. Curious anxiety started to crawl over him as you continued not to move, letting his thumb rub over your fingers in a motion to soothe his nerves. At the sound of wet flesh moving about, he peered over your shoulder to look down at your stomach. 

Where blood and like had once ran like a waterfall from you inky black smoke poured from the wound. Floating in a pool around your thighs the clouds hovered around your frame as the mending sounds of your flesh filled the space. Wonder tracing his movements, he let his fingers slip from your hand to the mending wound, feeling the slick of blood still clinging to your shirt. However, the wounds that took your breath away faded to dull scars as his prints brushed over the pink new tender skin. How strange this all was, still ever surprised by the sheer reach of **The Entity**. 

**_AGAIN!_**

Like a crack of thunder the voice of **Her** ripped you from the peace of your end, forcing you to gasp for breath as you lurched forward in his grasp. With shaken hands and widened eyes you looked at your palms, before shoving them against the healed flesh of your stomach. But there was nothing. No rush of blood to slip through your fingers. No split skin giving way to the barely held in organs in your gut. The only things that marked the events of your passing were a couple of new lines of raised skin giving away where he'd left his blade-- and blood, so much blood. 

Slowly turning yourself to look at him, the events that lead to this moment blurred and hazed together into a twisted bramble of fragmented events. Lingering lethargy clung to your senses as your body ached with the pain of being forced from one state to another, ignoring the weight of your limbs as you crawled up close to him again. Dripping blood from your lips over your chin amplified what he'd done as **She** let your blood become part of the scene. The way you let your chest rest against his as your hands lifted his mask just enough to show his lips made him tense. When the bloodstained taste of your lips pressed against his, a moment of trepidation flashed through him from the heavy scent. You were persistent in your movements, making his tongue give into yours. A powerful taste of his favorite shade to spill overwhelmed the sensation, begging him to have more as he hands found your rear. Enjoying one another for a long while, you keep your breath close as you spoke softly. 

**_"Again~"_ **

▪ ▪ ▪ 

_"Did you ever hear back from them?"_

_"Hmn- oh- no, I didn't. I went give her the letter, but there was no answer, so I left it on the porch though. Bullshit though- because she hasn't even been in trials. It's like she's fuckin' exempt all of a sudden."_

_"That's the next crate of vials you're sending over?"_

_"Yeah- why?"_

_"I'll come with you this time, make sure everything is alright."_

▪ ▪ ▪

Upon the kitchen table sat the crate that was once filled with the vials, now broken, scattered, and emptied. The only survivors were the last few still sitting in the wooden racks inside. Throughout the home rang echoes of your satisfaction, begging for more until your voice was hoarse. Shattered glass a well painted blood splatters covered the home from your days of play. Not a surface had been untouched by the slip of bloodied fingers reaching for the next thrill. After every last breath you'd make, the next one would be in chase for the next drink of the golden nectar. With the mere scent of you keeping him enthralled in your escapades, neither of you noticed when there was a knock on the door. 

Now as he had you buried in the mattress, hands pinned to the headboard by his blade, more of your wanton cries for him chorused through the space. Cuts slowly dripping the never ending flood of your blood littered your frame, making every touch blaze with catch of his prints dragging over the split skin. Between your legs had been where he'd been spending most of his killings, each one taking less time to bring you back than the last. Even now before the last gasp of your life came, black mist seeped from your wounds and danced around your bodies, adding a frame to the Hell in his eyes. Holding his hands tight around your neck, you gasped and squirmed under his hold with eyes watering and a face going blue while he pushed himself as deep as he could go. Savoring the affection in your eyes as he snuffed out your light was too much for him to keep down before the ragged beat of his hips slowed- your breathing ceased. 

Trying to catch his breath, he pulled his hands from your throat and ripped his knife from its place in your palms. With your body slumped into the pillows, he sat there quietly waiting for you to come back, still sitting betwixt your thighs. Hearing the faint sound of the door being knocked on pulled him from the sort of rapturous wonder he was still gripping with being allowed shed blood so easily. He looked back to you at the knock again, only feeling relief when your eyes flickered open once again. Never in your life would you have thought the idea of man hovering above you with your blood splattered across his face would be _endearing_ , yet, here you were looking up at him with the same tenderness in your gaze. You reached up to touch him, but he shied away from the misting caress of your fingers, motioning down the hall. 

You heard the faint knock from the front door, your companions on the other side calling out for you to see you were alright. Panic came in like tsunami as your stomach twisted. There was no way you could let anyone in the house right now with the way it was, the horrors of Hell looked nicer than this place. Pushing Michael off and away, you sat up and rubbed your face. Sobering reality set in as you let the effects of the nectar pass by, not giving into the desperate call to consume more. 

Dried blood caked to your skin with the fresh stuff covered you in a bodysuit of the pure sin you'd been delighting in. You couldn't count all the ways he'd taken you apart as you rushed to the bathroom, giving yourself a side glance in the mirror before jumping under the cool shower. Rust colored water swirled down the drain as the black mist from your injuries still poured from your flesh. It felt like all the passing days had become a blur into one as you let yourself fall into the endless cycle of his madness fed by **Her**. Hearing the blood-curdling scream of one of your female comrades made you fly out of the shower to throw some clothes on, rushing out and down the stairs as fast you could. 

-

"Y'all are seein' this, right?" 

Kate's drawl was laced with concern as she looked at Myer's home. Above the structure sat a impending cloud of darkness, coiling in a cycle around the building as what seemed to be hundreds of arms reaching down from it. The three of the exchanged glances; _what the fuck was that?_

"I've never seen anything like this before..." Laurie said slowly, not making a move any closer to it as they stood across the street. 

Jake shifted with the crate of vials in his hands, "Well- No use standing here talkin' about it." He said before heading across the blacktop. 

The girls gave each other glances before silently following after him. He didn't want to let it show to worry the others, but seeing the storm of darkness floating above the home had his hands barely being able to hold the wooden box. Over and over the questions in his mind ripped apart what he already knew was happening. Philip was down- Evan was missing, and so were you and Michael for the most part, the only difference was everyone still knew had to find you. Only now as Jake looked upon the house that made his skin crawl with worry, did he start to consider the option of returning at another time. All that was put to rest though at the sight of Kate leaning in the knock on the front door. 

Kate spoke up again after a long moment of waiting, "Should I- Try again?" 

Jake nodded, he could have sworn he heard the sound of movement inside. Another knock. The three of them stood there for another minute or so, and still nothing. Growing worry between them ate at their confidence in the situation even more, making Jake take in a slow breath. 

"Alright," He started, setting the crate down on the porch, "Time to see what's up." 

Neither one of the girls spoke up in opposition, remaining silent as he gripped the old metal knob. As the door swung open they were only met with sheer darkness on the other side. Sometimes Jake really hated having to take the lead in situations like this, not wanting to acknowledge the substance that was making the traction of his boots fail as he took a step inside. However, being a bit less cautious, Kate took a quick step in behind him, easily making her grip slip. With a loud thud her rear hit the ground, covering her legs and hands in the silky fluid. The usual groans of pain and slight disgust left her as she examined the damage and Laurie reached in her bag for the flashlight. When the light hit the scene, the illumination bouncing from the dark red liquid to all their eyes forced a scream from Kate to belt out into the night. 

You nearly hit the wall as you skid to the top of the staircase. Your bottoms of your feet were already coated in what you'd left behind in the past several days around the house. Hurrying down the narrow steps the sound of the blood soaked carpet squished under your toes as you held the banister in an attempt not to lose your footing. In keeping with the ever quickening sobriety the foul smell of the aging fluids around the home threatened to cinch your stomach of the nectar inside. Faintly bringing to mind the last time you had eaten anything else beyond the golden delights-- three- maybe four days? 

There wasn't much helping what you were wearing as the shirt you grabbed in a rush barely covered anything as you bent over to help Kate up before anyone could process to. Hesitant at first she took your hand as you helped her up, keeping her eyes on the last whispers of the black mist ebbing from your wounds. Russet streaks of water crept down your shirt from the leftover blood you couldn't wash from your hair still dried in from the haze of the past few days. There was no way you explain any of this. You'd been caught red handed, no pun intended. What was hardest to reconcile were the looks on their faces as they tried to understand what the hell was going on. You didn't even know where to start. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Laurie's voice was the first to cut through the deafening awkwardness. 

"I-" You paused when you saw her gaze snap to the top of the stairs, seeing Michael clad in his usual attire standing high above you all watching the scene play out, "I- I fucked up." 

"You're gonna need to start explaining more than that." She said not her eyes off him. 

"I drank more of the nectar-" 

"Didn't Evan tell you to stay away from that shit?" Jake butted in. 

"I'm sorry is he my fucking dad now? Look- I ate that shit ok, and for the last few days, I've been letting him murder the hell out of me because that shit makes dying better than sex." Taking a slow breath you tried to not let your throat tense to hinder your words from the anxiety crawling over you. 

The three of them looked at each other again, unsure of really what to do with you now as they stayed quiet for the longest time. 

"So much for that research, hmn?" Jake spoke up again. 

Kate chimed in this time, "Yeah-? And I thought we were starvin' **The Entity** , not givin' her feast fit for the hogs!" 

"I know-" You said, "This wasn't on purpose I assure you. At first this was all scientific, but then I had some and I couldn't stop myself. I did learn a couple things though."

Kate snorted, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like- if you eat enough of this shit- you can heal on your own. A gift from the spider bitch, if you will." Producing a sharp piece of glass from the floor, your pulled the shard across your arm. In silent horror Jake and Kate watched intently as the blood that was flowing from your arm was met with the ebony fog oozing from the new wound. Their eyes flickered from your face to your arm a few times in disbelief of the sliced skin coming together and healing itself in a new line of fresh tender scar tissue. 

"So what now?" Laurie asked, stopping you in your tracks.

She had a good point. _What now, indeed._ Through the entire conversation you had barely been able to concentrate over the endless chatter of **Her** still rattling in your head. Begging for you to have more, you bit back the urge harder than a dog fighting for their toy. Flashes of what you'd done kept playing over in your thoughts to coax you into the safety of giving into the pleasure the nectar promised. But how could you tell them anything about what to do next when you could barely get past the unwavering addiction to spilling your own blood. Your attention shifted from them to Michael standing there unmoved from his perch above all of you before returning back to Laurie. 

"I don't know." You answered softly, "But- uh- what exactly brought you guys here in the first place?" 

"We sent you a letter a couple days ago, wanting an R.S.V.P. to the party Nea and Meg are planning." She said, handing you an envelope sealed with wax and your name in a street-style font, "When you didn't respond, we thought we'd catch you when we came to drop off the next crate of vials- but I don't think we should be bringing you any more if this is what's gonna happen." Her tone was firm as she eyed you. 

At the mention of more nectar your interest was piqued a bit, curiously peering onto the porch to see the wooden box sitting there. Through the slats of the boards you could see the dull glow of the fresh nectar in their glass containers. An itch crawled up your spine at the thought of the bouquet of floral flavors dancing on your tongue with the heat of the fluid crawling down your throat in such a way to remind you of something else. 

"You should take them." You stated stiffly, not really wanting to let the words fall from your lips, "And when is this party?" 

"Tomorrow." Her expression still resting hard on you as she tried to figure you out. 

"Ok- tell the girls I'll be there." 

"And what do I tell everyone about this and the vials we aren't leaving?" 

"Ah- tell them- I'll be continuing my research back at the camp with everyone else. It seems I can't be left alone with them- so doing it at camp with everyone around will probably be best." 

Laurie nodded slowly, "Well- I guess that's that then. Come on you two, lets get outta here- _the smell is making me sick._ " She finished, looking up at Michael, who never took his watch off her until the door had closed behind them.

Leaning up against the front door after it had been shut with focus drawn up to Michael who had started moving down the stairs to you. When he stood there before you, the only thing you could feel was the tightness in your throat as it pleaded to feel the sweet warmth of the nectar again. You had to push it away. Those lingering thoughts enticing you to take in what gifts **She'd** given you tormented you even after such a short time without it. Even though you were already feel the pain of going without, the scent of having it course through your system laid thick on you still, calling to Michael as he fought with himself. With shaking hands you gripped the front of his jumpsuit like you had so many times before. 

_"Don't ever let me have that shit again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know I've been kinda dead recently, but if you want to catch up on what's been going on or wanna read more stuff not posted here: 
> 
> [Check Out My Tumblr!](https://dominarava.tumblr.com)
> 
> [And if you're on Discord come bug me at the #campfire-- @Frank](https://discord.gg/My3ZsAX)


End file.
